Six Stages of Grief
by Lackadaisical Pajamas
Summary: Sonny tired of being forced into secrecy ends things with an unwilling Chad. Follow Chad trough the Six Stages of Grief where he will learn things about himself, others, and even love. Channy of course, please read and review :
1. Hidden

**Author's Note:** Hello all I'm so excited this is my first SWAC Fic! I have become slightly addicted to this fandom, the stories are awesome but, not only that but the support authors give to each other here is just amazing, well I hope you enjoy this fic….and away we go.

**Disclaimer:** All props go to the mouse!

…………………………………………………………..

" Check out this book."

" That book, check out this book." Tawni exclaimed holding up a book for Sonny to see.

"This book's better!"

"Yea if you like boring."

"Shhhhh…Darn kids these days no respect" Grady said dressed as an old man reading at a table.

"Check out grandpa being rude." Sonny said smacking loudly on a piece of gum.

" I know, and check out what he's checking out." Sonny shuddered realizing he had the same book she was holding, dropping the book she turned back to Tawni.

" Check out dance?" Tawni asked holding up her choice of books.

"Check out dance." Sonny agreed with a smile, the on lookers watched on in amazement as the lights went down, and Tawni and Sonny began dancing to a voice and music they had no idea where it was coming from. Fishing the check out dance, the girls made their way over to the counter.

"So would you like to check this book out?" Zora questioned dressed as a librarian.

" Yea check out that title." Sonny started taking the book back.

"The title, check out the author."

" The author check out.."

"Excuse me if you haven't noticed this is a library, you need to keep it down." Sonny and Twain both stared at the librarian with raised eyebrows while smacking on their gum.

" Check out her attitude." Twain said flipping her hair.

" Yea it matches her hair style." Putting her finger to her mouth making a barfing gesture.

"That's it, I will not stand for this!" A chorus of shhhh's filled the library as the patrons looked to Zora with angry expressions. "It's not me it's them!" She cried pointing at Sonny and Tawni.

" What seems to be the problem here?" Nico asked appearing from the back.

" Well we just want to check out this book and this librarian started screaming at us." Sonny said with a pout.

"What!."

"See there she goes again." Tawin said rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry ladies, Tammy what have I told you about your temper."

"My temper?!" Zora exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air. " That's it I quit I don't need this!" She stated walking around the counter. " You'll pay." She whispered evilly as she passed Sonny and Tawni, who only stared at her with confusion.

" Check it out there's a movie rental place across the street." Sonny said pretending to look out a window.

" I hope they have Titanic and better service.!" Tawni said holding her arm out, Sonny link her arms through hers., and left with a huff as Nico threw up his arms, and picked up the rejected book, just as Grady was passing.

"Oh sir would you like me to check you out?"

" No I prefer those two young ladies.´

" He smiled slicking back the little hair he had on his head. "By the way it was a pretty boring book, oh girls wait for me." He called out exiting where Sonny and Tawni just left.

'"Alright cut, that was great kids." Marshall said walking on set. " I really loved that sketch." He said laughing to himself.

" Yea I loved the part where we were all check it out, check it out.."

"Too much." Twain said holding up a hand, stopping Sonny's babbling.

"Sorry."

"I'm in the mood for some fro yo." Nico said looking to Grady.

"Fro Yo run?" He asked pulling of his balding an cap.

"Fro yo run." Nico nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay I guess a break's okay." Marshall said looking at his watch. "Just try and be back in a half hour changed and ready for the baby wa wa sketch." The gang all nodded their heads and began heading off in different directions.

"So what do you want to do for break, head to the caf, rehearse a little more, paint our nails…"

" Sonny deep breath." Tawni said sitting at her vanity. " I need to do a hundred and thirty stokes on each side." She stated while picking up her hairbrush. "And then I have to have a snack, and between biting, wiping, and reglossing my break is pretty much spent." She said with a shrug. "But you're more than welcome to help!" She exclaimed turning to look at Sonny. " Which do you prefer wiping or glossing?" She asked hold up a napkin and a lip gloss.

" I think I'll pass, I'm just going to run lines or something." She said while plopping on the couch. "Check out that book." She stated getting back into character.

" That book check out this magazine."

"That magazine…wait that's not the line or Twain." Sonny said titling her head without looking up. "What do you want Chad?"

" Well I just wanted to drop by and ask if you have seen the newest edition of Tween Weekly?" Chad asked leaning against the door frame

"No can't say that I have." Sonny replied with a bored tone without looking up from her script.

"Well over at the Falls we were just amazed at how many times we were pictured in this magazine I think we broke a record or something."

" Are there any pictures of me?" Tawni questioned perkily.

" No sorry this is strictly a Random free edition."

" I'm just as pretty I don't get it." Tawni mumbled under her breath.

" Well Munroe I believe congratulations are in order." He smiled cockily while pushing himself off the doorframe.

" Congratulations Chad, just when I thought your ego couldn't get any bigger you proved me wrong."

" Jealously is not a good look for you sonny."

" Pfht… I'm not jealously" She said with a wave of her hand making sure her voice stayed at it's normal pitch..

"Really Sonny really." He asked walking closer to her.

" Yes really, I don't care if you're on every page of that magazine your still just a conceited jerkthrob, who depends on the praise of others to be happy." She said standing and crossing her arms.

"Well maybe I just won't drop by here with good news anymore."

"Good"

"Good!"

"Fine."

"Fin.."

"That's my que." Twain said standing up. "Please if thing turn physical stay on Sonny's side of the room" She threw over her shoulder while walking out of the room.

"So wanna pick up where we left off? Chad asked with a small smile.

"So were good?" Sonny smiled stepping closer.

" Were so good." Chad said taking her hands and pulling her the rest of the way into his arms. " You look beautiful today." He whispered in her ear. Sonny shivered as his breath tickled her neck, she could already feel a blush rising to her cheeks.

" Well you don't look so bad yourself." Sonny said playing with his tie. "This is getting really hard Chad."

" I know imagine it from my shoes, not being able to have you on my arm." Sonny rolled her eyes stepping out of his embrace and sitting on a chair. Chad sighed pushing back his hair, he was going to have to put a little extra charm on this time.

"I hate going behind everyone's back, it makes me feel like we're doing something wrong." Sonny said dejectedly hanging her head.

"Were not doing anything wrong, it's just…complicated you know that." Chad said lifting her head.

"Well when's it going to get uncomplicated, Chad it's been months and it's getting harder and harder, and I think Tawni may be on to us."

"Please Blondie barley has time to pay attention to anyone but herself, beside after that performance you just gave, I find it hard to believe that she would thing we weren't killing each other right now." He said with a laugh. Sonny sighed tracing an imaginary pattern on her leg, Chad smiled to himself at her cuteness, it was that stupid cuteness that put them in this mess in the first place. As much as he tried to stop he couldn't help but to be drawn to the bubbly farm brunette girl in front of him, and after secretly dating her for the past three and half months he loved…wait loved? No not loved liked a lot yea that sounds better every moment they spend together; but those moments were becoming harder to come by" Sonny you know how much I care about you." He said stopping her hand.

"Do I Chad do I really?" She questioned with an arched eyebrow.

"Hey no using my line against me." He said holding up a finger, then bringing a hand to her cheek. Sonny looked away refusing to be swept in by his sparkly eye, not this time at least. " Sonny?" Chad called playfully trying to get her to look him in the eyes. "Sonny please look at me." He said with a pout." Rolling her eyes she caved in and looked in to those sparkly eyes that always seemed to make her forget. " Just give me a little more time…please" He added for good measure.

" How much is a little time Chad?"

"I just need to get the guys at the Falls a little more accepting of your fellow Randoms that way when we come out the results won't be disastrous. On the bright side I think my efforts are working Portlyn may or may not have complicated Tracy the other day."

"Chad that doesn't even make sense and for the last time her name is Tawni." Sonny sighed letting go of his hand, she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. " Chad do I…do I embarrass you?" She asked leaning away from him.

"No of course not!" He exclaimed reclaiming her hands. "I just don't want everyone to be out to get us before even giving us a chance. They can be really devious Sonny and the last thing I want is to see you get hurt, I promise you it won't be much longer."

"Okay." She said letting out a breath and looking back into his eyes.

"So how much time before you have to go back."

" Ten, fifteen minutes if I want to live dangerously." She said with a smile.

" Well Miss Munroe if you're feeling dangerous I know a great way to spend those last minutes." Chad said standing up and closing her dressing room door.

"Well what did you have in mind Mr. Cooper?" She asked while walking over with raised eyebrows.

" Well I was hoping we could spend a little time catchi.."

" You talk too much." Sonny said cutting him off while pulling him to her by his tie, closing the distance between them.

………………………………………………

Well how did you guys like it so far? I'm new to this pair so any tips and all feedback is greatly appreciated, sorry if it was too fluffy don't worry I have a lot in store for these two!

Please review! ; )

Oh and I have tickets (not the best of seats…but tickets none the less) to Demi's concert on the 22nd anyone else going?…I'm so excited it will be like my first real concert experience! Let me know what to expect if you can…ok if you couldn't tell by now I'm a rambler..but I'm done now promise.


	2. Breaking Point

**Author's note:** Big thanks to **TrinityFlower of Memories** for reading and reviewing with such awesome feedback, I take in everything you told me and I hope this chapter is better, and also to **beb100000** for the awesome review I hope you enjoy the Channy moments in this chapter, thanks also to all who put me on the fav or alert list, I hope this chapter makes you want to share your thoughts with me..well enjoy! :) : )

Sonny rushed down the hall throwing her bonnet for the Baby wa wa sketch on. Her fifteen minutes with Chad quickly turned into an half an hour, and they were both extremely lucky Tawni didn't come looking for her in her rage at her lateness. As she turned a sharp corner she quickly collided into to a hard surface which she identified as a body when she heard an "Ofmpth escape from their lips." The crash caused the unlucky party to drop all their papers as they both fell to the ground. "Ow." She squeaked from the floor, pushing the bonnet back on top of her head and out of her face. " I'm so sorry." She exclaimed pushing herself up while gathering some of the scattered papers. " I'm just really late for rehearsal, and I was late on Monday and Tawni threatened that.."

" Sonny it's okay." At the sound of her name Sonny looked up to see a guy squatting next to her with a large grin plastered on his face, his warm eyes quickly put her at ease. " Hi I'm Jesse, Josh's replacement while he's on vacation ." He said extending a hand, Sonny took his hand and returned his smile.

" Hi Jesse I'm Son…wait you already said that, how do you know me again?"

"Who doesn't know you, Sonny Munroe the life of _So Random_, I'm a huge fan."

" Oh stop." Sonny smiled waving a hand her voice going up an octave as a blush rose to her cheeks, causing Jesse to laugh. Looking at the papers Sonny shook her head and continued picking them up. " I'm sorry again, I'm just so clumsy sometimes, and today I'm running extremely late."

" Don't worry about this I got it." Jesse said stopping her hand. " I wouldn't want you to get in trouble, besides what's _So Random_ without my favorite Random." He said laughing while standing up extending a hand to her. Sonny took his hand, and smiled. Jesse quickly pulled her up faster than she expected, causing them to be in a very close proximity.

" Well I'm sorry again." Sonny said releasing his hand and taking a step back.

" Well maybe you could make it up to me, say a tour of the studio sometime?" He asked with a shy smile.

" It's a deal." She said with a nod of her head. " I'll see you around Jesse. " She called over her shoulder continuing down the hall. Running on to set, Sonny bent down trying to catch her breath.

" Well look who decided to join us, Sonny where have you been?"

"Yea Sonny we can't do the Baby wa wa sketch without Baby wa wa." Zora said crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry guys, I didn't mean to be late but I was rushing here and I crashed into this guy.."

" Come on let's just get started." Marshall said waving them into their places.

" So is this guy you crashed into the reason why your lip gloss is smudged and your bib is on backwards." Tawni questioned with a raised eyebrow. Sonny brought a hand up guilty to her mouth wiping at her lip gloss.

"I,,, um."

"Girls places please."

"Here" Tawni said holding out a lip gloss to her before walking to her place. Sonny bit her lip, feeling incredibly guilty, she knew she wouldn't be able to go on with this lie much longer. _I promise you it won't be much longer. _She let out a breath as Chad's words played in her mind. " It better not be." She said applying the lip gloss and turning her bib around, walking over to go sit in the large playpen.

……………………………………………………………..

Sonny fumbled with her keys at the door, trying to balance her iPod, bag, and a flower against her chest. . Sighing she put the stem of the rose in her mouth, and tried again. "Come on." She mumbled. "Finally." She sighed getting the door open, she stumbled in.

" Dinner in twenty." Her mother called from the kitchen.

"Kay mom." She said running up the stairs, to her room. Dropping her stuff on her bed, she slid off her shoes, and took the Rose out of her mouth. Smiling she twirled it in her fingers, stopping to take the note of the bottom.

" _I knew you would prefer one to twelve."_

_Mr. Cooper_

Taking the note and flower, she walked over to her desk and laid them down. Opening her bottom draw she took out her black leather journal, slipping off the binding she opened it, grabbing a pen she jotted down the date at the top_. Chad says it's almost time to tell everyone and it's just in time, because I don't think I can keep pretending anymore… _She hesitatedbiting the top of her pen, taking a deep breath she continued_…I think I love him_. Sonny sighed looking at her own words, the words she couldn't say out loud even in her journal she needed the comfort of the words _I think_, when she knew the truth, she was in love with Chad Dylan Cooper, and there was nothing she could do about it now, she was in too deep. Picking up the note she placed it in the journal before looking at the flower, gently creasing the petals she sighed. "I'm sorry." She said closing her eyes and pulling the top off. Placing the rose in with the note she pressed the book close. She hated destroying the flower, but she couldn't risk her mother seeing in, she would know something was up.

" Sonny dinner's ready." Her mother called up the stairs.

"Coming." Sonny quickly put the journal back in the drawer, and made her way down the stairs. Sitting down she quietly began humming _Wouldn't it be nice_.

" So I take it you have a good day today, a boy perhaps?"

" Mom what are you talking about."

" Whenever you hum that song it seems to have to do with a boy, and you have been humming for quite some time now, so what's his name?" Connie asked placing pasta on the table and sitting down.

" I don't know what you're talking about." Sonny said shaking her head and grabbing the pasta bowl

" Okay" Connie said with a shrug. " How was rehersal today?"

" Really great, Marshall loved my new check it out girls sketch, it's really funny. Oh and I met a new guy named Jesse, he seemed really nice, he's going to be covering for josh for a while, and I agreed to give him a tour."

"I hope your boyfriend won't feel too jealous."

" No Chad really.." Sonny coughed almost choking on her pasta, realizing her slip.

" Chad huh?" Her mother said with raised eyebrows. " As in Chad Dylan Copper?

"Did I say Chad?" Sonny laughed. "I meant to say I had, yea I had a really great time talking to Jesse." Connie looked unimpressed by this response.

" Really Sonny Really?"

" Mom don't tell me you have been watching Mackenzie Falls."

" I watch when I can." Connie shrugged. " And you can stop lying, I've know something's been up with you two."

" How?" Sonny questioned fearful that her mother might have been reading her journal.

" Sonny I'm your mother I can tell these things, and beside the humming, you can't go very long, without talking about him, not to mention how you tend to blush at his name."

" I do not." She said placing a hand on her cheek feeling a blush approaching.

" What I want to know is how long exactly has this been going on?"

" Almost four months." Sonny whispered staring down at her plate.

" Four months! Allison how could you not tell me…wow four months really?"

" Yea." Sonny whispered pushing her food around with her fork.

" Why haven't you told me?"

"Mom I wanted to but I knew if I told you, I would end up telling everyone, it's just easier to keep it all to myself."

" So this is a secret romance?"

" It's..complicate." She said using Chad's words from earlier.

" Oh really?" Connie said squinting. " What's so complicated about it?"

" Well I wanted to be open about it, but Chad didn't think it was such a good idea considering our shows are rivals."

" Sonny that nonsense, you are no guys dirty little secret, he should be proud to have you as a girlfriend." Sonny nodded her head in agreement.

" We're working on it Mom, we plan on telling everyone soon."

"I just don't want you getting hurt."

"Chad wouldn't.. he..he just wouldn't." Connie stared at her daughter for a minute, before taking the pasta bowl herself.

"So is he a good kisser?" She questioned with raised eyebrows.

"Mom!" Sonny exclaimed rolling her eyes.

"What I know you've been dying to spill so now here's your chance." Sonny giggled again taking a sip of her water.

" He is pretty amazing."

………………………………………………..

Chad strolled into the commissary surveying the crowd " The Falls, gladiators, unimportant people, Ms. Bitterman." He grimaced at the last one. "Randoms.." He pause not seeing the random he desired , as he glanced over towards the yogurt machine, he felt his heart doing that annoying flutter thing, it did every time he saw Sonny. Containing his smile he coolly made his way toward the yogurt machine, or at least that's what he wanted it to look like to everyone else.

"Oh my god you're..you're.." A girl began blocking his path.

" Tv's Chad Dylan Cooper, I know it's amazing right?" He asked with a cocky smile. " But if you don't mind I other obligations to attend to so…" Chad trailed oh making a shooing motion with his hand.

" I love you so much, you look amazing on Tv but in person you're so much better." She gushed grabbing on to his arm.

" Not that I don't love hearing about how great I am, but I really have to go soooo.." Chad said stepping around her.

" Wait Chad maybe we could have lunch together." She said once again blocking his path, while batting her eyes flirtatiously at him.

" Listen…"

" Diana." She supplied.

"Diana this is what's about to happen, I'm going to get some yogurt, and you're going to disappeared got it great." He said wiggling his fingers losing his nice tone. Walking around her again he was thankful when she didn't follow, some people just didn't know when to take a hint, looking back he realized she reminded him a lot of someone that he couldn't put his finger on. Shaking his head he continued his way to Sonny. "Hey Munroe." He whispered reaching around her, his hand brushing her waist as he grabbed a cup of yogurt from her tray. Sonny jumped at his touch, she hated how the little things he did or said could bring Goosebumps to her skin.

" Chad." She acknowledge him without turning around.

" I was thinking that maybe we could eat together, I know we usually meet on Wednesdays but I really want to spend some time with you ?"

"Really?" Sonny asked turning around brightly. " That would be great let me just take this over to the guys, and I'll tell them that you'll be eating with us." She said starting to walk away.

" No Sonny wait, I think you got it wrong." Chad said grabbing her arm. " I meant that we could eat together, you know in private." He said lowering his voice.

"Oh." She said sadly the smile falling from her face. Chad sighed.

" Sonny .."

"Is there a problem here Chip!" Grady asked crossing his arms, with Nico standing next to him.

" There is now." Chad said glaring at the both of them.

" Guys everything's fine, Chad was just leaving now, weren't you Chad?" Sonny said looking pointedly at where he was still holding her arm.

" Yea I feel the number of my viewers dropping the longer I stand in your presence."

" Hey Sonny." Sonny turned her head to see Jesse approaching from the lunch line.

"Oh hey Jesse." She smiled. " How's things going in the postal world."

"So far ok, but I'm sure after we go on that tour, things will be even better." He said with a smile of his own.

' Oh um and this is Nico and Grady, but I'm sure you already knew that."

" Yea it's great meeting you guys." Jesse said shaking each of their hands.

" And this is…"

"Chad Dylan Copper, but I'm sure you also knew that." Chad said with a cocky smirk, causing Sonny to roll her eyes.

"Yea sure." Jesse said offering him a hand.

"Oh sorry wish I could, but I just purelled you know how that goes right." Chad said holding up his hands with a shrug.

." So I guess I better get to eating this…I'm not too sure what it is." Jesse said staring down at the bland pile of goop on his plate.

"Oh Jesse tip number one never trust the glop." Sonny said with a shudder.

"Yea one time I dared Grady here to eat a spoonful…" Nico started

" And I didn't leave the bathroom for the rest of the day."

"Oh well thanks for the tip." Jesse said holding the tray away from himself.

" The yogurt here is pretty safe, why don't you grab a cup and join us and I can fill you in on some more tips." Sonny said cheerfully.

" Thanks Sonny, I would really like that." Chad watched as the two shared in a little more "polite conversation", and he was trying his hardest not to glare at this Jeter guy, but who did he think he was smiling and being all cutesy with his girlfriend…that no one really knew about but that was besides the point.

"Sonny a word please." Chad said pulling her away. "What was that about?"

"What was what about?"

" You know that, why don't you come eat with us…Sonny you don't even know this guy, he could be a…a stalker or something!"

" A stalker Chad really?" She asked with a smile.

"I'm just trying to warn you."

" You sure that's all? Because it seems to me like Chad Dylan Cooper may be feeling a little jealous." Chad ducked his head with a laugh.

" Funny, funny Sonny, Chad Dylan Cooper is never jealous."

"Well I'm going to take my chances with Jesse." Sonny smiled turning to walk away. "But don't worry CDC tomorrows all yours." She said with a wink. Chad grinned watching her walk towards her table, in his state he let his eyes rest on Sonny for a little longer than the "I'm not watching you walk away time", and he quickly drop his smile, at the look Tawni was giving him. Turning he made his way to the lunch line, to pay Brenda a visit.

" Where is Chad Dylan Cooper!" A voice boomed through the cafeteria causing everyone's gaze to land on Chad, Chad froze, his brain quickly racking over anything he did that could have possibly got him in enough trouble to be fired.

" Oh this should be good." Zora cackled rubbing her hands in anticipation. Sonny bit her lip also thinking of what Chad could have done wrong, he hadn't shoved any puppies in months.

" Mr. Condor how's it going?" He smiled walking over to the big man. "New hair cut? I like it."

"Quiet Cooper, what's this I hear about the way you've been treating my daughter?"

"Your Daughter I haven't seen that bra....bright child in weeks."

" Oh really then why did she just come into my office almost in tears, because you told her to disappear?" Chad felt his heart drop, the fan girl was his daughter, they really needed to start wearing name tags or something.

" Sir I would never talk that was to anyone especially a fan, I think what we have here is just a big misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding?"

"Yes, and I hope that you will allow me to make it up to her any way that I can."

" Diana come on over." Mr. Condor said waving her over." Chad grimaced mad that he hadn't realized it earlier, he knew she reminded him of someone, but he didn't know she was the bigger version of the studio brat. Mr. Condor wrapped an arm around Diana with a smile. "Now angel, I believe Chad here has something he wants to say to you."

" Diana how would you like a personal tour of the falls and a signed color picture of Tv's Chad Dylan Cooper." He said flashing her his one hundred watt smile. Diana returned his smile showing off her full set of braces, while taking a step closer to him.

" That sounds great, but not as great as you and I going out on a date tonight." She said letting her smiled drop into a smirk.

" You've got to be kidding me." Chad said with a laugh.

"What so funny about going out with my daughter Cooper, you did say anything right?"

" Yea but sir…"

" And it's not like you're seeing anyone right?" He said glaring down at Chad. Chad's eyes quickly brushed over the Random table, briefly meeting Sonny's.

" No." He whispered dropping his gaze, his heart dropping as that annoying feeling of guilt washed over him.

" Well good then it's settled you two will go out tonight, and who knows maybe you'll be Hollywood's new biggest couple."

" Oh thanks Daddy." Diana clapped hugging her father. "I'm really looking forward to tonight Chad." She winked blowing him a kiss, before rushing off. Chad shuddered as Mr. Condor back was turned to him, looking back, towards Sonny he saw that her eyes were cast down, as she played with her spoon in her yogurt.

"Listen Cooper, there are very few things in this world that I care about, and my Daughters are the biggest, so I suggest you make sure my daughter has a good time or else....oh what now!" He exclaimed pressing a button on his blue tooth. "He did what to my golf clubs?!....I want him fired!..…I don't care how much money's he's donated." Leaving Chad with one last look, he made his way out of the commissary. Chad let out a breath dropping his head.

"Ha looks like Chip has a new girlfriend." Grady said with a laugh.

"Yea hopefully he'll be himself on their date, and he'll be fired in no time." Nico added.

"Hey Sonny, something wrong with your yogurt?." Jesse asked nudging her arm.

"Oh um no…I'm just not that hungry." She said letting go of the spoon. "I think I'm going to the prop house a lay down a little while." She said looking up form here bowl. "I'll see you guys in class and Jesse I promise that tour will be soon." She said with a weak smile while standing up to leave. Chad watched as Sonny stood up, his mind telling him to follow her but his feet not getting the message. Finally just as his feet began to move, he felt a hand stopping him.

"Chad where are you going?" Portlyn asked now blocking his path.

"I um, I got to try and get out of this date."

"Chad I've know you since we were seven, I know when you're lying." Portlyn said squinting her eyes." But I also know I probably don't want to know what you're really up to, just don't go and get fired on me." She smiled.

"I know what would Mackenzie Falls be without Mackenzie." Chad said pointing to himself.

"Whatever, just don't be late for class, if I have to hear one more of Chatman's punctuality lectures…" She trailed off.

"I'll be there Port." He said quickly patting her arm, and jogging out of the room, unaware of the eyes that were watching his every move. Chad quickly raced down the hall towards Sonny and Tawni's dressing room, only to find the room empty, turning back he headed over to the prop house. Opening the door he was met by darkness, walking further in he let his hand drag across the wall feeling for a switch.

"Finally able to drag yourself away from your girlfriend?"

"How did you know it was me?" Chad asked flipping on the switch.

"Call it intuition." Sonny said with a shrug. " What are you doing here anyway?"

"Sonny you know why I'm here, I want to talk about what happened back there."

"I'm listening." She said crossing her arms.

"Well I was hoping to go some place a little more private, that little gnome could be in the vents."

"Chad the gnomes right there, and besides it plastic." Sonny said confused.

"No I'm talking about the one on your show, the cackling one."

"Chad, Zora is not a gnome, you really need to start showing them some respect."

"Sonny I don't want to talk about them, I want to talk about us." He said walking towards her, taking her hands.

"What us Chad? It's not Wednesday remember." She said sarcastically dropping his hands and walking out of the room. Chad rolled his eyes quickly turning to follow her, she was half was down the hall when he caught up to her.

"Sonny why are you being like this?" He said catching a hold of her arm.

"Hmmm I don't know, maybe because my boyfriend has a date tonight with another girl!"

"Sonny….shhh, someone could hear you." Chad said looking around the hall.

"And we wouldn't want that right, imaging the tabloids." She said walking closer to him with wide eyes. "Perfect Chad Dylan Cooper dating pathetic Sonny Mun…..." Chad moved forward covering her mouth with a hand ducking around a corner, as he heard footsteps approaching.

"Gmmpet ommff oppmff mmmee." Sonny said with his hand still covering his mouth.

" Only if you promise to stop yelling….ow!" Chad exclaimed as Sonny bit down on his hand.

"Oh Chad…is that you?" Chad shuttered hearing Diana's voice, why of all people did it have to be her.

"Go on Chad wouldn't want to keep her waiting."

"I'll be right back just stay right here...please." He said nursing his hand while taking a step back. Sonny sighed closing her eyes. She nodded her head, and laid back against the wall. Chad felt a pull on his heart strings, but he had to keep Diana happy, Sonny knew that she didn't mean anything to him. Turning around Chad quickly walked around the corner and leaned against the wall.

"Hey Diana what's up."

"Oh I just wanted to talk about our date." She giggled in her annoyingly high pitched voice; it wasn't like Sonny's cute one.

"Okay, but maybe we can talk later I kind of have to get to class."

"If you want I could get you a pass out of class, and we can practice the end of the night first." Diana said flirtatiously moving forward. Sonny had to use all her self control to keep herself form gagging, at the thought of Chad kissing Diana. _"You're not anyone's dirty little secret."_ Her mother's words played in her mind as she heard Chad's promise of an unforgettable night.

"He's not worth it." She whispered to herself, feeling her legs begin to shake and her eyes welling up. _But you love him_, a voice said in the back of her head.

"Okay Chad I can't wait bye." Diana said running off again, this time Chad hoped it was for good. Letting out a breath her turned back around the corner, finding Sonny the same way he left her.

"Sonny?" He asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Chad I don't think I can do this anymore." Sonny whispered keeping her eyes closed. Chad felt his chest constricting at her words.

"What are you saying?" He questioned attempting to keep his voice un-phased, not wanting her to know how she affected him.

"I'm saying I'm no one's dirty little secret." Sonny said finally opening her eyes. Chad's heart dropped at the sight of the tears in her eyes that threatened to fall.

"Sonny she means nothing to me, you have to know that. If I had a choice I wouldn't do it."

"Chad you always have a choice! You had the choice to come out about our relationship but you didn't." She said pushing herself off the wall. "You had the choice to agree to go on this date, and you have the choice to break it."

" Sonny I can't, Condor will have my head if I break it off, it's only one date after that we.."

"No Chad, decide right now."

"My career is everything to me, you know that." Chad said pounding his fist against the wall, with a fire in his eyes. Sonny's heart stood still, a coldness ran through her numbing her body at his words. Now she understood what a broken heart felt like.

"You know what Chad? Your right, so I'll make this decision easy for you." She said walking closer to him, bringing a hand up she caressed his face. Chad closed his eyes leaning into her hand.

"I'm so glad you understand." He said while pulling her closer to him. Sonny leaned back in his grip, closing her eyes. Standing on her tiptoes, she placed a chastise kiss on his lips.

"Good Bye Chad." She whispered in his ear sliding out of his hold, she quickly turned and left, wiping at her eyes refusing to let him see her cry. Chad stared after her with a blank expression which quickly turned into a cocky grin. _"A quick visit to Tiffany's should clear things up."_ He thought nodding his head trying to assure himself. " Yea she'll be fine once she cools off, because no girl can say no to Chad Dylan Copper." He said popping his collar and walking in the opposite direction, his one mistake being that he thought Sonny Munroe to be like other girls.

…………………………………………

Ok guys here was my second go at it, I felt kind of bad at the lack of responses to the first chapter, but I'll just chalk it up to being new. I hope this Chapter inspires you guys to review, because knowing that you're reading and enjoying is what motivates me to write, and believe me there's a lot more to come, if you all want me to continue the next chapter should start the seven stages.

Thanks again for reading : )


	3. Stage One : Denial

**Authors' Note:** Hey everyone I'm back, yes you know what that means the response was good, I mean the reviews doubled in number!...well I guess two is not a hard number to double but that's besides the point, I'm just happy you guys are reading and reviewing I hope to keep you all happy, well enjoy : )

Oh and ps…I was completely inspired by the newest episode " Sonny in the Kitchen with Dinner." so that made my fic take a little turn…you'll see.

_**Denial:**_** An unconscious defense mechanism characterized by refusal to acknowledge painful realities, thoughts, or feelings.**

Tawni glared at Sonny's empty seat checking her watch she realized class was to start in less than two minutes, and Sonny was never last to class, being the goody good she was she was usually first. Ditching class was very unlike her, especially when they had that new check it out girls sketch this week. If she had to miss out on that sketch again…"Argghh." She huffed crossing her arms.

" You okay T?" Nico question looking wearily at her.

"Just peachy." Tawni said sarcastically opening her arms.

" Alright class take out your math books." Ms. Bitterman said sweeping into the room, not brothering to greet them. " !." Tawni jumped looking away from Sonny's seat, she pulled out her textbook. Ms. Bitterman glared at her before raising an eyebrow to Sonny's empty chair. "Where's Munroe?" Nico and Grady stared down at their books seemingly immersed by its contents, while Zora began whistling some unknown tune.

" She wasn't feeling too well after lunch, so I think her mother picked her up early." Tawni said shrugging her shoulders.

" Hmmmm…if I was paid to care then I would, now the rest of you page 87." Tawni sighed opening her book. She had a bad feeling in her stomach, it was that feeling she got when James sent Sonny those flowers, she was..was caring again.

"Ewww!" She said shuttering.

" What was that?" Bitterman said turning away from the white board. Tawni ducked her head, innocently twirling a piece of hair around her finger. She had a feeling of what was really wrong with Sonny, and she never hope to be more wrong in her life, she wanted to be as wrong as she was pretty, making her very very very wrong.

" So when you combine these two angels you get.."

" She better be dying." Tawni muttered with a roll of her eyes, attempting to drone out Bitterman.

……………………………………………….

Chad parked his car in the Tiffany's parking lot, doing a mirror check, he quickly position his hat to the perfect angle, before placing his large black sunglass on. "Even in hiding you look amazing." He said winking at his reflection. Checking his watch he frowned, right about now Portlyn should be cursing his existence while Chatman drone on. " Sorry Port, but Sonny's important to me." Getting out of his car, he twirled his keys, pressing the lock button, he smiled as it made that lock and beep noise. "It never gets old." He laughed shaking his head. Walking into the store his was met with large glass displays filled with jewelry, as well as selves of accessories. Walking towards one of the cases, he saw a beautiful arrangement of diamond rings. Glancing at a few of the rings, he suddenly realized he had no clue what to get Sonny.

" Could I help you with anything sir?" Chad looked up at the woman who appeared from behind the counter glancing at her name tag.

" Yes Jennifer." He smiled not being able to turn off the Chad Dylan Cooper charm. "I'm looking for something for my..uh girlfriend." Chad felt a blush rising to his cheeks as he thought of Sonny, he never really had been given the chance to openly acknowledged her as his girlfriend to another person before, and even though he didn't say her name she was the girlfriend he was referring to and it felt good to say so in a way.

" Oh well what kind of gift, because I've pretty much broken our store down into a few simple categories, well there the engagement rings which you seem to have found." She said gesturing below. Chad recoiled, from the rings as if they could hurt him.

" No definitely not those."

" Well then there's what I like to call the I love you section.." Chad scratched his neck nervously, there was that word again, why was the world constantly throwing…love in his face. " Oh and we have am I'm sorry section, or Just because.."

"I'm sorry, that's what I need." He said with a smile.

" Oh okay well right this way." She said walking around from the counter. " Now what's your price range?"

" Money is no object." Chad said with a wave of his hand as he stared into the display case. The clerked raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"Well here we have the perfect gifts to apologize to your sweetie earring and bracelets are the in betweens always safe, you know not too much but enough."

"Yea but which says I'm sorry and you're the only one I care about, and I promise that we'll come out soon?" Chad question with raised eyebrows, glancing between the clerk and the case. Jennifer smiled, reaching in the case she pulled out a small sliver bracelet with a round diamond hanging from the middle.

"How about this, this is our Elsa Peretti diamonds by the yard bracelet, when the diamond catches the light it shines beautifully."

"Well she's got this constant sunny demeanor light always seems to be around her, and she is beautiful…" Chad trailed off thinking of when he had last seen Sonny, there was no light around her and it was his fault, Chad felt his heart pull as he stared at the diamond, this had to make things better, this bracelet would bring back her light make her his Sonny agian, it had to I mean come on it's in it's description.

"Sir..?"

"Oh uh yea, this is perfect, I'll take."

………………………………………………………………

"Okay don't forget test next week, and Grady this time don't use a pen with "invisible ink"." Ms. Bitterman said with a scowl.

" I told you G." Nico said shrugging his shoulders, grabbing his stuff

"Zora promised it would help me pass."

" Fools." Zora said shaking her head leaving the room. Tawni grabbed her purse pushing pas Grady and Nico on her way out

"Out of the way boys, I'm a woman with a mission!" She exclaimed hurrying down the hall.

" What ..is.."

"I don't know." Nico said shrugging his shoulders. " Lets go see if meal or no meal is done filming for the day."

" Yea that one million dollar meal girl and I have some unfinished business." Grady smiled smoothing down his hair before, heading out the down. Tawni paused outside of her dressing room, afraid of what she would find on the other side. Reaching for the handle she quickly pulled her hand away shaking her head, baiting her nail, she took a deep breath, and put her hand on the door knob. Opening the door she quickly poked her head inside.

"Sonny?" Receiving no answer Tawni open the door more and walked inside, closing the door behind her she survey the room. Everything was in its place nothing was broken, and her lip-gloss where all there, "So far so great" She smiled dropping her purse on a nearby chair placing her hands on her hips, she turned, catching sight of herself in the mirror. " Well hello there beautiful." She said deepening her voice. " Oh stop." She smiled waving a hand returning her voice to normal.

" Really Tawni Really?" Sonny said standing up from the little platform in the middle of the room.

"Sonny when did you get here?"

"I've been sitting here the whole time." Sonny said pointing at the platform.

"Oh well that's beside the point, the point is where were you, do you want Marshall to cut the check it out girls again? We owe it to our viewers not to force them to watch Nico and Grady in our awesome outfits."

" I know I know..I'm sorry I just.." Sonny trailed off playing with her fingers, thinking of Chad and how they left things. " I have a lot on my mind.."

" You mean you have Chad on your mind." Sonny's head shot up, and she sucked in a deep breath.

"What..Chad. mind...no." She said shaking her head her voice high than usual.

" Give it up Sonny, you suck at lying, just like you suck at picking who to fall for." Tawni said walking closer to her.

" How did you figure it out?"

"Well let's see, he has been stopping by here more and more each week, you two can't go five minutes without looking at each other when in the same room, and you blushing at his name is a giveaway."

"What s with people saying I blush, I so don't blush."

" So he's the reason you missed class huh?" Sonny looked down again feeling her eyes once again beginning to swell, turning away she sat down at her vanity. Tawni bit her lip, balling her fist, _suck it up Tawni you can do this_. She thought confidently raising her chin and flipping her hair, she made her way over to Sonny, carefully placing a hand on her shoulder.

" I just can't believe I was so stupid." Sonny said shaking her head.

"You can't?" Sonny turned to Tawni with a glare. "Oh sorry.."

"He was just so sweet to me."

"That's all a part of him Sonny, Chad's just a piranha looking for innocent fish in his path, he's sweet one moment and then he rips it away the next." Sonny nodded her head in agreement.

" It's just that I finally thought I was seeing the real Chad the one under that shell of cockiness, the one who's not afraid of imperfection, the one who has flaws, and the one..w..who loves me." She said with a whisper. Tawni's eyes widened at this, this was deeper than she thought, a quick pat on the back was not going to fix this.

" Sonny Chad's a jerk, but for letting you be his one that got away I have to say he's dumber than I thought."

" Aww thanks Tawni, that was really..nice." She smiled wiping at her eyes.

" And don't you worry I have plenty of ways that you could get even, starting with that pretty head of hair.."

" Tawni, as much as I appreciate the thought, I don't want to get even with Chad."

" Not even a little, I mean Zora still has that meat catapult."

" No really, right now, I'm just working on getting over him." Sonny said with a weak smile.

"Okay okay." Tawni said to that annoying voice in the back of her head, as she opened her arms.

"Are you ok?" Sonny asked wearily leaning away.

" I know you're a hugger, so come on." Sonny smiled standing from her chair. "Go easy on me, I'm new at this."

"Thanks Tawni." Sonny said hugging her friend with a smile. "I really needed that." She said stepping out of her embrace.

" Look at the bright side, Chad's stuck with Diana for the night." Tawni said with a laugh, seeing Sonny's expression she quickly stopped. " Oh right."

" I'll be ok..but Tawni could you just not.."

"Sonny what we discussed stays in this room unless…Zora!" Both girls head shot to the vents, grabbing a chair, Tawni pulled it over to inspect.

"Here take this." Sonny said holding up a slice of cheese.

"Why do you have cheese?"

" I like cheese." She said with a shrug.

" Come out come out where ever you are." Tawni said taking the cheese holding it up next to the vent. When Zora didn't appear both girls sighed relieved. " Sooo you want to go do something?" Tawni asked climbing down from the chair.

" No I think I'm just going to hang out here for a little while longer."

" You sure?"

" Yea, I'm ok..promise." Sonny said with a wide smile. Tawni nodded her head and turned to leave, walking out she grabbed the door handle and pulled it behind her leaving the door slightly open. Peeking in she watched Sonny open her bag and pull out a book. When Sonny walked over to her vanity and sat down Tawni stomped her foot lightly angry that she couldn't she her face completely. Watching she could see she was flipping through the pages of the book, and then she stopped pulling out a flower. Tawni squinted as she watch Sonny smell the flower with a small smile, before if faded, and she dropped her head as her shoulders softly began to shake, she didn't need to see her face to tell she was crying. Standing up Tawni lightly pulled the door all the way close, anger sketched across her face.

" Chad Dylan Copper, you have some serious explaining to do." She said marching away.

………………………………………..

" I know I know." Chad said rolling his eyes while leaning back onto his bed.

" Do you Chad, you know how serious ditching class is, we all could have to sufferer because of you."

" What I sent a stand in."

" Chad Bart is not a stand in, he's a walking disaster." Portlyn exclaimed.

" The point is I got the notes, no harm no foul." Portlyn rolled her eyes imagining his stupid smirk.

" Whatever, what was so important anyway?" Reaching over Chad grabbed the Tiffany's box off his night stand, opening he took out the bracelet, tracing the diamond with his finger.

"I just had a few errands to run."

"What getting ready for your date?" Portlyn said with a laugh.

"Date what date?" Chad said getting nervous that Portlyn may have found out about Sonny.

"Chad don't tell me you forgot already." She groaned. "Your date with Diana, your're suppose to pick the brat up remember." Chad jumped up turning his alarm towards him, the time 6:30 blared back at him.

" Damnit." He said jumping up.

" I'll take that as an you forgot." Portlyn laughed.

" I'm sorry I don't have time to see the humor in all of this Portlyn."

"Whatever tell me about it tomorrow, and Chad?"

"Yea?"

"Don't do anything stupid."

"Thanks for your support." Chad said rolling his eyes hanging up the phone.

……………………………………………..

" You look like crap." Portlyn said handing him his script as he walked passed her on set.

" You try having dinner with,…oh my God Chad, I love your eyes, I love your hair, let's get married we would have awesome babies." Chad said in an high pitched voice with a shudder.

" So I take it you didn't have a good time?" Portlyn said with a laugh, as Chad just glared at her. " So a game and a dinner must have been nice."

" Wait how did you know about the game?"

" I also take it you haven't seen the newest special run edition of Tween Weekly yet."

" Portlyn.."

" Condor and Copper steamy kiss who knows what will be next for pair ." Chad stanched the magazine, and glared at the cover. There was He and Diana in what appeared to be a steamy lip lock. " Care to change you answer Chad?" Portlyn said crossing her arms.

" It's not what it looks like." He said stomping over to his makeup table.

"Ahh the biggest incriminating line there is."

" We were at the game and that stupid kiss cam landed on us, and she practically kiss raped me, I don't let just any lips touch these." He said pointing to his lips.

" Well this photo makes you look pretty willing."

" It was all of a half a second, and then I dragged her home."

"Well I'm just preparing you before you face the masses."

"The masses?"

"Yea this is the talk of the studio, wait until Condor sees it?"

" Or Sonny." Chad whispered remembering that Tawni also had a subscription to Tween weekly."

"What?"

" Nothing, but you have to help me try to round up as many magazines as you can, Son..dor.."

"Sondor?" Portlyn said confused.

"Condor, come on Portlyn try and follow me here." He said turning in his chair to face her. " He cannot find out about this.

" And why should I help you?"

"Because Portlyn I still have those pictures before the fame and make up teams."

"You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?"

" Jerk." Portlyn muttered walking away. Looking back at the magazine Chad shuddered at the picture that night was the single worst night of his life. He had to do everything in his power to keep Sonny form finding out…well at least before he could explain.

………………………………………….

Chad paced back and forth waiting for Sonny to show up. He had been waiting almost twenty minutes for the brunette and she was still nowhere in sight. " Where are you." He muttered checking his watch again. Putting his hand in his pocket he rubbed his thumb across the Tiffany's box. Realizing she wasn't going to show up, Chad looked at the magazine he was holding. " You better not have messed this up for me." He said before making his way towards the commissary.

"Cooper!" What now Chad thought stopping turning to face whoever called him.

"Random." He frowned while being sure to keep the magazine out of her eye sight.

" I'm only going to say this once Chad so listen up." Tawni said poking him in the chest. "Stay.. away from… Sonny!" She said poking him after every word

"Sonny..what?" Chad said nervously, rubbing his chest where she poked him.

" Let's just say I know Chad." Tawni said with raised eyebrows.

" Know what?"

" Play dumb all you want, your mouth is saying I don't know, but your eyes are saying I know." Tawni said squinting at him.

" Listen as much as I would love to continue this conversation…I don't." Chad said turning to leave. Tawni quickly shuffled in front of him again blocking his path.

" I mean it Chad stay away from her, she's better off without you, and I'm not vacuuming anymore." Tawni said flipping her hair any walking off. Chad stared after her with an confused expression, what did she mean vacuum, they both used the same cleaning company, shrugging his shoulder he continued towards the commissary. Sonny had a lot of explaining to do. On his way down the hall Chad crashed into someone, just as he was about to yell, he looked up into the most beautiful brown eyes.

"Sonny." He breathed, shocked at her suddenly metalizing in front of him. Sonny looked away crossing her arms, not trusting her voice. " What happened where were you I waited for you."

" Why Chad?" She asked looking at him now.

" Sonny it's Wednesday, remember lunch out in the garden."

" Oh Wednesday how could I have forgotten it's the one day of the week that you wanted to be with me."

" You know that's not true."

"Do I?"

" Allison.."

"Don't Chad?" Sony said holding up a hand, no wanting him to see how her name on his lips affected her.

" Why are you being like this?"

"Did you have a good time on your date?"

" That again, Sonny I told you it was nothing." Chad said walking closer to her. " You're my girlfriend."

" Not anymore." She whispered.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

" I think you know what I mean." She said walking around him.

" Well Fine!" Chad called out after her.

" Fine!" Sonny stopped turning to look at him.

"Good!"

"Good."

" So we're good." Chad smiled walking closers to her again, wanting nothing more than to hold her in his arms.

"No."

" Well come here..wait what?"

"I said no Chad, please don't make this any harder." Chad felt his heart plummeting into his stomach, she couldn't be serious, grabbing her he pulled her to him, looking into her eyes he wanted to tell her to stay not to leave him, that he would do anything, but he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind.

" You can't just say no to Chad Dylan Cooper, do you know how many girls would love to be in your position?" He said grabbing her arm.

" No Chad why don't you enlighten me." Sonny said twisting her arm out of his grip. Chad stared at her long and hard before sighing.

" I don't want to fight…in fact I have something for you" Chad said while reaching in his pocket.

"Sonny, there you are." Sonny turned to see Tawni smiling from behind her. " Come on I need…uh advice."

" About what?"

" You know life and stuff."

"Oh ok." Sonny said with a shurg.

"Great!." Tawni exclaimed pulling her away leaving Chad with a glare. Chad glared back pulling the box from his pocket he threw the magazine before following after them. Walking into the commissary he saw Tawni taking Sonny to their usually table. As he went to move "Chad!" echoed off the walls. Chad cringed, rolling his eyes.

" Did you see it did you see it?" Diana asked running up to him.

" Diana please not now." He said to the hyper teenager through clenched teeth.

"But Chad just look at us, we look great." She said holding up the magazine.

"Where did you get this?" He asked taking it from her hands.

" I'm a subscriber silly, you should see how many posters I have of you in my room." Chad sighed rubbing his neck, he completely forgotten about people getting the magazine at home, he had to talk to Sonny before she saw this.

"Listen Diana I can't do this right now why don't you go…wait for me in my dressing room, here take the key." Reaching in his pocket Chad pulled out the Tiffany's box along with a key.

"Oh my God Chad is that a gift!" Before Chad could protest Diana grabbed the box and quickly removed it's contents . " Chad I can't believe it it's beautiful." She gushed hooking the bracelet around her wrist. "Wait until I show Daddy."

" Diana.."

"Dakota is going to be so jealous, you're the best boyfriend ever."

"Boyfriend!" Chad exclaimed.

"Diana I'm not.."

"I'll see you later Chaddykins, I have to show everyone." She squealed blowing him a kiss and hurrying away. Chad growled _how did I get in this mess_, he thought looking towards Sonny . Maybe she was right this hidden thing was making things much worst. That's it they needed to have a serious discussion this time with no interruptions.

"Sonny I need to talk to you."

" Well maybe she doesn't want to talk to you." Tawni said glaring at him.

" Quite Toni this is none of your concern…what now!"Chad exclaimed feeling a tap on his shoulder.

"Whoa man, I just found this in the hall, just returning it to you." Jesse said dropping the magazine on the table. Chad's eyes widen as he was faced again with the kiss. Looking to Sonny he saw her jaw was set, and her arms were now crossed, and she wouldn't look at him, when was he going to get a break.

"Sonny.."

" Tawni shouldn't we be getting to rehearsal." Tawni nodded her head standing up, soothing out her shirt she sent a glare in Chad's direction.

"Wake up Chad, whatever it was, it's so over." She whispered hitting him with her purse as she passed.

"Sonny." He tried again stopping her hand.

" Goodbye Chad." Looking into her eyes he saw the darkness again, and understood this goodbye wasn't a see you later, he had lost her. Chad released her hand, not knowing what to say. He had been feeling a lot of ne crazy emotions this past week, but watching her walk away had to be the worst. Looking at the magazine anger quickly consumed him as he grabbed it and ripped off the cover, throwing it in a nearby garbage can. " Oh it is so not over." He mumbled

…………………………..

Okay so there was Denial I know poor Sonny she will be a lot more sunny in future chapters. I had a great time writing Tawni in this chapter she's just so funny on the show I hope I captured it here.

I really wanted to get an update in before the concert, it's Saturday and I just can't wait!!!

Well thanks again for reading, please leave me a review letting me know how you liked it or some things you may want to see in the next chapter…which will be Guilt by the way.


	4. Stage Two : Guilt

**Author's Note **: Okay Friends Readers please take a moment and lend me your ear so I know right now I suppose to be telling you about the great time I had at the concert but sadly as most of you may know by now it's been** POSTPONED **:( ! I know it sucks it's pushed back all the way to November! I made a t- shirt and everything for the original date…but oh well I guess on the positive it' something to look forward too.

Anywho, just want to thank all of you who have reviewed soooooooooooooo big ups to….

**Beb100000**

**CHIKEESxBBY**

**TrinityFlower of Memories**

**Xxxiloveyoudarlingxxx**

**Ldizzle103194**

**Sonnycentral **

You guys all are great and your reviews mean so much to me I hope you continue reading, reviewing, and most importantly enjoying : ) Ok on with the story.

**Guilt: a painful feeling of self-reproach resulting from a belief that one has done something wrong or immoral.**

Chad rubbed his eyes and groggily pushed himself up in bed, he hated Mondays unlike someone else he knew. He and Sonny hadn't spoken more than three word to each other, since that Wednesday afternoon, she was becoming more and more scare around the studio. He wished the same went for Diana who if possible was becoming more clingy, thank God he kept his dressing room locked or he wouldn't be able to escape her at all. Checking the time he sighed before getting up to beginning his normal routine. Just as Chad was about to walk into his bathroom, he heard his cell phone ring.

"What now" He mumbled stepping back to grab his phone. Picking it up, his heart skipped a beat as _Sonny_ flashed on the screen above a picture of Sonny. Chad smiled at her toothy grin remembering the day he took the photo.

_Flashback…. 2months ago_

" _Come on Chad it's not that bad." Sonny laughed walking into his dressing room._

" _Not that bad? Sonny I have sand in places sand should never be."_

"_You're the one who insist we wear these silly disguises." Sonny said pulling off her wig and sun glasses._

" _Well we can't just let the paparazzi find us, they would have a field day."_

" _Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if the saw us together." Sonny said with a shrug." That way everyone would know, and we could stop hiding."_

" _Sonny.."_

"_Chad you there?" Portlyn asked knocking on the door. Chad's eyes widened quickly taking off his hat and fake beard her threw them on the couch, before looking to Sonny than towards the closet. Following his gaze, Sonny shook her head crossing her arms. " Chad come on give the mirror a break." Chad looked back at the door in panic, before looking to Sonny with pleading eyes. "Please." He mouthed giving her a pout folding his hands under his chin._

" _Fine." Sonny sighed rolling her eyes walking towards the closet. " You have two minutes." She whispered shutting the door. Walking over to the door, Chad quickly turned back towards the mirror smoothing his hair, before winking at his reflection._

"_Finally." Portlyn sighed dramatically walking into the room. "What took you so long, and who were you talking to?"_

" _What..I was talking to anybody." Chad said giving her a strange look._

" _I'm pretty sure I heard you talking to someone."_

"_I was just running lines, you should try it sometime, then you wouldn't need so many takes." Chad smirked cockily._

"_Good one." Portly smiled walking further into the room._

" _So what brings you here?"_

" _Well Rich wanted me to tell you that rehearsal was going to be an half an hour early today, so don't be late."_

"_Okay great see you there." Chad said taking her arm trying to pull her towards the exit._

" _What is that?"_

"_What?"_

" _That." Portlyn exclaimed holding up Sonny's discarded wig._

" _Oh that, that." Chad said scratching the back of his head. " It's just a prop Rich wanted me to break the news, their thinking of making your character a blonde, you know to liven her up a bit." He said not missing a beat._

"_What!" Protlyn gasped._

"_I know, you better get over there and give him a piece of your mind." Chad said once again ushering her out of the room._

"_I will, thanks for the heads up Chad."_

"_No problem." Chad said closing the door, making sure to lock it. Rushing over to the closet he quickly flung open the door._

"_It safe to come out?" Sonny asked franticly looking around the room . "I mean who knows what hidden cameras could be in the room at this very moment, quick Chad get me a bag for my face." She said rolling her eyes plopping on the couch._

"_I know this sucks, and I'm sorry, but I promise it'll be over soon." Chad said placing a hand on her thigh. " Sonny come on look at me." Sonny stubbornly looked away crossing her arms. Chad smiled picking up his beard he held it up against his face. " If not for me will you look for weird beard?" Chad smiled wider seeing the corners of her mouth turn up. "Come on Sonny do it for me your biggest fan." He said pulling out his phone snapping pictures of her while tickling her sides._

" _Fine ok ok." Sonny said in between laughs._

" _I always knew you had a thing for weird beard." Chad said with a smirk removing the beard. _

" _What can I say he's my biggest fan." She said with a shrug.. "And if you're not careful, he'll swoop in and steal me away."_

"_Oh yea?"_

"_Yea."_

"_Well I would never let that happen." Chad said wrapping his arms around her pulling her to sit on his lap._

"_Really?"_

"_Really." He smiled kissing her cheek. " Give me a week tops."_

" _Okay." Sonny smiled. "Now let me see those pictures you took." She said while reaching for his phone._

"_I will, for a price." Chad smiled holding the phone out of her reach._

" _How much Cooper?"_

'_I was thinking somewhere around a hundred."_

"_A hundred dollars for a couple of pictures?"_

"_I was thinking you could pay in kisses."_

"_I think that could be arranged." Sonny smiled closing the distant between them._

…………………….

But as they both knew that week turned into another and then another and now here he was in this mess_, I made her hide in a closet._ Shaking his head Chad quickly took a deep breath running a hand through his hair_. She can't see you Cooper just answer the phone._

" Hey Sunshine, find something you like?"

" You wish Cooper."

"Tammy?" Chad asked in shock.

"Tawni!"

" What?.. this is Chad who are you and why do you have Sonny's phone."

"Ughh!" Tawni huffed stomping her foot. "Just listen here Cooper Stop with the gifts."

" Where's Sonny?" Chad asked in a clearly annoyed tone, he didn't want just anyone having access to his phone numbers.

" Now she's trying not to drown in stuff animals, balloons, and cheese!...by the way cheese really Chad?"

" Sonny happens to enjoy cheese."

" You know your only making things harder for her."

" Ok I'll entertain this conversation, what do you mean?"

"I mean she's trying to move on, and you sending gifts is not going to help." Chad stopped listing at the words move on, what did she mean by move on? "Chad?"

" Listen as much as I would love to continue this conversation I have things to do people to see, you know how that goes…well I guess you don't but I'm hanging up anyway." Chad flipped his phone closed tossing it on the bed. _She's trying to move on_, Sonny didn't need to move on she needed to move back, back to him. He knew some couples like to play this whole cat and mouse game, they lived for the chase but Chad was never the chaser he was the chaseie, and today would be the last day for games.

………………………

Tawni puffed her cheeks to avoid screaming and throwing Sonny phone into a nearby wall. Taking a deep breath, thoughts of Tawni town began to running through her mind and a smile quickly found a way to her face. Protecting Sonny was becoming way to time consuming, and having cheese sent to her dressing room was just..yuck.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your phone, I have no idea where mine could have gotten to." Tawni said shrugging her shoulders handing Sonny back her phone.

" No Problem." Sonny smiled moving a large stuffed cow out of her path. " So did Sergio have room?"

" What?" Tawni asked distractedly while rearranging her scarf.

" You said you needed to make an emergency appointment."

" Oh yea that, he said he could squeeze me in later today."

"Really?" Sonny asked with a raised eyebrow. "Then you won't mind if I tag along."

"No you can't!" Tawni exclaimed turning away from her mirror. "I mean..uh I only made the appointment for one."

"I'll watch." She smiled.

" You..you..you just can't!" Tawni exclaimed standing up, causing Sonny to laugh.

" Relax Tawn I know there's no appointment, just like I know who you really called."

"What do mean?" Tawni asked guilty examining her nails.

"I mean you don't have to call Chad on my behalf."

"What..pufth what makes you think I called Chad?" Tawni laughed waving a hand.

'Well there's the fact that I could hear you through the door, oh and caller idea." Sonny smile holding up her phone.

" Well don't think I called because I care or anything it's just… I don't want all this stuff cluttering our dressing room, I mean there is cheese on my vanity!"

" I know and I'm sorry I'll have it all out of here soon…I guess gifts are the only way Chad knows to fix problems, you remember back when he tried to take over the prop house?"

"Yea he knocked out a wall and only gave me one lip gloss case I mean I have twenty different shades which are all equally bedazzeling!"

" Yea he means well but…"

" Sometimes it isn't enough."

"Yea." Sonny smiled sadly, pulling on one of the balloon strings.

" Well I say the best way to get over a guy, is to get another one." Tawni said with a clap., dragging Sonny over to her vanity. " First we have to do something about your make up I mean really Sonny.."

"Tawni as much as I appreciate this.." Sonny said while dogging her arm, and standing up from the seat. " I don't think I'm ready for another relationship."

" Why the heck not, I mean you already have a hot guy in your grasp."

"I do?"

"Yea Jesse remember and you're not going to get him looking like this now sit." Tawni sat pushing her shoulders back down.

" What Jesse and I are just friends." Sonny said shaking her head once again standing up.

" So you're not the least bit attracted to him?"

"No!" Sonny exclaimed her voice raising a few octaves.

"Exactly!" Tawni smiled pushing her back down.

"Tawni I said no."

"No you said No!." Tawni said imitating Sonny's voice. "Which I know really means yes."

"Fine he's attractive, but we are still just friends and that's how I want to keep it."

"Fine." Tawni huffed rolling her eyes, dropping the eyeliner. "But you have to stop moping around, like someone sold your cow or something."

"I'm not moping."

"Sonny do you realized you have only wore the color black since Wedsenday?" Sonny looked down guilty at her black ensemble. " No one died, and it's not just the clothes, it's your hair, makeup, and don't get me started on shoes. I mean.."

"Ok I think I get it." Sonny said holding up a hand.

" Do you Sonny because So Random has been suffering too, everyone can see it and if it doesn't change soon, they're going to start asking questions." Sonny sighed looking into the mirror, Tawni was right she hadn't been herself the past couple of days, getting over Chad was proving not to be an easy task. She had been lucky so far at avoiding him, but this was a whole new week, she was bound to see him, and she didn't want him knowing how he affected her.

"Okay Tawni you can beautify me.."

"Yes!" Tawni exclaimed picking up the eyeliner.

"Tomorrow."

"What why?"

"I really like this outfit." Sonny smiled cheekily causing Tawni to roll her eyes.

………………………………………………….

" Alright cut." The director yelled walking on set. "Chad what's going on here, is something wrong?"

" Everything's fine."

"But then where is the Mackenzie magic ? Your suppose to be falling for Chloe, but I'm reading boredom. I need you to look her in the eyes, imagine her as someone else if you have to, let's just stop wasting film here. Okay places people." Chad sighed _Get it together you're not weak you're the greatest actor of this generation you will not let Sonny Munroe have this effect on you_. Just the thought of her name brought a small smile to Chad's lips, looking up into Chastity's blue eyes, Chad blinked as he witnessed them turn to brown, soon her golden locks turned brunette, and it was no longer Chastity in front of him at it was Sonny.

"Ok action."

" Mackenzie I just can't play this game with you any more, in front of your friends you're Mackenzie ruler of the falls than when were alone you're this sweet caring guy… and I.."

"Shhh." Chad said placing a finger on her lips. " You know I hate this more than anything, I want my two sides to come together but it's too soon."

" That's what you always say, but I'm beginning to doubt that a real you exist." Chad felt his heart pull at Sonny sad expression, taking her hand he pulled her towards him.

" Your one of the few people to have ever seen the real me, I don't care about what my friends think, I care about you, you and only you, please don't leave me I…I lo.."

" And Scene." Chad blinked again and saw Sonny begin to diminish in front of him, she was replaced by Chastity who wore an confused expression, Chad quickly dropped her hands and took a step back, seeing Rich approaching."

"Copper!"

"Rich if you just let me do it again I promise.."

"Again! Why would we do perfection again, I think you tapped into Mackenzie's emotions perfectly!." Rich smiled.

" I did..I mean of course I did ."

"Your improvisation was great, and the best was your eyes that's what made it sincere." He said clapping Chad on the back. " How about we take five and then regroup." Chad nodded his head walking off set. Reaching his makeup table he sat down, trying to figure out what just happened to him. Rich thought it was real because it was, and if it was real why the hell did he almost say what he thought he did. Looking into the mirror he rubbed his face examining his eyes.

" Keep it together Chad." He mumbled to himself patting his cheeks.

" Ahh talking to yourself now?"

"Not now Portlyn."

" Hmmm a bit testy are we, the Chad I know would be gloating right about now after the comment Rich made."

"Don't you have some where to be?" Chad asked turning around.

" Chad the I'm greater than you attitude never worked on me in the past, and after just watching your little performance I know something's up, so do you want to just tell me and get it over with?" Chad turned away from her with a glare. "Fine keep your little secrets but I'll find out Chad." Portlyn said in a sing song voice walking away_._

_I'm no one's dirty little secret_ , Sonny's voice rang in his mind this whole Sonny thing was starting to get to him way more than he wanted to admit. He sent the gifts so why did he still feel these awful feelings of guilt eating at him, he had to talk to her, but what would he say…he needed advice a girls advice, the only problem being most of the girls Chad associated with ended up hating him in the end, it's not his fault they couldn't keep his interest after a week. All but Sonny that is, but she was said girl he needed advice about so that wouldn't work. Glancing back towards set he saw Portlyn fixing her hair at her makeup station, as much as he hated to admit it, she was his best friend, she knew more about him than anyone else, and he needed her.

……………………………………………..

"Hey Portlyn got a minute?" Chad asked poking his head in her dressing room. Portlyn turned away from the TV raising an eyebrow at Chad. Oh great she was going to make him work for it, closing the door he took a seat next to her on the couch. " So wat'ch watching?"

" All right, knocking, asking questions, being polite all things Chad Dylan Copper doesn't do..unless he wants something, so what is it and make it quick because this is a shirtless scene for Ryan Phillippe." Protlyn said while pausing the movie.

" Can't I just want to come visit my friend, gosh Port I'm insulted." Chad said mocking hurt.

"Fine Chad I'll play along." She said unpausing the movie.

"Oh Cruel Intentions, that Sebastian guy is like my idol."

"Why am I not surprised."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means I'm not surprised that a two timing, afraid of love, sex-crazed jerk is your idol."

"Whoa he's not all those things, he's just a guy who wants to keep his options open, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing but even after finding the perfect girl for him love really, he continues with the game.."

"He didn't want to continue he had to continue, if he didn't continue he would lose everything." Chad exclaimed standing up.

"But in the end he lost the most important thing." Portlyn said calmly meeting Chad's eyes. Chad took a deep breath feeling his heart beating rapidly. How did this conversation about a movie turn into him and Sonny, everything these days went back to Sonny, he couldn't take it anymore guilt sucked.

" I'm just going to go." Portlyn nodded her head looking back to the television. '

If you want we can go for yogurt in twenty."

"Yea sure." Chad said distractedly, walking out of the room.

…………………………………………..

"Ok guys I have an important job for you."

" Does it involve wearing black, because I love wearing black!" Zora exclaimed leaning into the huddle.

"No it's about Sonny, have you guys noticed anything different about her?"

"You mean the fact that she's been a lot less sunny." Nico said with a nod.

" Yea that, well let's just say The Falls.."

"And by Falls you mean Chad?"

"Exactly." Tawni said glaring at Chad's name "Went a little too far this time, so we need to.."

"Seek revenge, to the vents!" Zora exclaimed standing up.

" Easy girl." Grady said pulling her back to her seat. "So what's the plan?"

"It's simple, operation keep Chad away." Tawni said with a smile. "So are you guys in?" She asked holding out a hand.

" We're in!" They exclaimed, placing their hands on top of Tawni's.

"What are we all in for?" Sonny smiled placing her sandwich on the table.

"Uh well.. you know.." They all began at once.

"Just a new sketch idea." Tawni said dismissingly as they all pulled their hands back.

"Oh good, tell me all about it."

" Yea but you know how Grady loves to tell it…so take it away Grady." Tawni said with wide eyes kicking him under the table.

" Ow!..I mean you know I'm thinking I want it to be more of a surprise…yea so I'm going to work on it more than tell you."

"Oh ok." Sonny said shrugging her shoulders, taking a bite of her sandwich.

" Don't look now but Chip and friends are coming in." Nico whispered to Tawni. Tawni looked towards the doorway, and saw that Chad had in fact just entered the room.

"Ok remember the plan, you handle him, and I'll take care of Sonny."

Nico nodded standing up, making eye contact with Grady he nodded his head toward the door. Grady turned looking at Chad, he quickly nodded and nudged Zora, who didn't need to look at all. " I'm going to go to the bathroom." Nico said walking away.

"I'm going to join him." Grady said also standing up.

' And I've got to go find someone." Zora said scurrying away.

" And I thought it was only girls who went to the bathroom in pairs." Sonny said with a laugh, as Nico and Grady began walking away, Sonny began to turn her head.

"So what do you say we get out of here?" Tawni asked brightly blocking her vision.

"But we just sat down." Sonny said gesturing to all their food.

"Yea but who wants this junk, how about some chicken fingers and ski ball!" Tawni exclaimed pulling her up, making sure to block the doorway. Chad's eyes quickly fell on Sonny, and he began making his way toward her, only to be blocked and pulled into a corner.

"What do you two think you are doing!" Chad exclaimed striating out his Mackenzie Falls jacket. " This is high quality material."

"No the real question is what do you think you're doing." Grady said with wide eyes leaning closer to him .

"Yea Chip." Nico said poking him in the chest.

'I really don't have time for this." Chad said shaking his head, trying to walk around them.

"Well you better make time, because we're not letting you anywhere near our girl Sonny" Chad's eyes squinted at Sonny's name. Don't tell me that they know too. "Yea that's right we had a little talk with Tawni, and we know your plan."

"You do?"

"Yea annoy Sonny so much that she fell off her comedy game, but that stops here." Chad laughed letting out a breath of relief, these two were just dumber that he thought.

" What can I say Rainy, Cloudy you caught me, I guess you're just too smart for Chad Dylan Copper." Chad said shrugging his shoulders.

"You're darn right!" Nico exclaimed beginning some elaborate handshake with Grady. Which allowed Chad to spin around the both of them.

"Chaddy!"

"See I told you he was here." Zora smiled leading Diana towards Chad. "Now I hope you two crazy kids have a lovely lunch." She laughed walking away.

"But Tawni rehearsal."

"Come on Sonny." Tawni said pushing her away from the table, towards the exit, still blocking her view of Chad, gesturing to Nico and Grady, they quickly stood in front of Chad and Diana, until Sonny was safely out of the room.

"Man this operation is going to be tougher than we thought." Grady sighed walking back towards the table.

"Yea but we did it, Sonny didn't see Chad at all, great job finding Diana Z."

"Yea genius move."

" It's in the blood." Zora said with a shrug.

"Team Random succeeds." Grady cheered flexing a muscle.

"Diana." Chad said prying her arms from around his waist. "I thought we talked about PDA'S."

"Oh yea sorry Chaddy I forgot, your shy." She whispered. "But I just missed you is all, when are we going to go out again I haven't heard from you in so long." She pouted.

" Listen Diana I don't think.."

"Cuz you know Daddy's company is thinking about making a new movie, and he's strongly considering you for the leading role."

"Really?" Chad asked excitement filling his features.

"Yea why not, you are the greatest actor of our generation…now what were you saying?" She asked batting her eyes lashes.

"Oh shoot I forgot my purse, I'll just meet you out in the parking lot." Sonny said turning around.

"No, I'll get it!" Tawni exclaimed grabbing her arm.

" Tawni what is with you today, I'll get it don't worry, I'll be right back." Sonny said jogging down the hall. Tawni tried but couldn't catch up to her while Sonny didn't mind wearing converses, Tawni was a stiletto girl, which were no match to the sneakers.

" I was saying your amazing." Chad smiled pulling Diana in for a hug. Diana squealed as Chad lifted her off the ground spinning her in a circle, on his second spin he opened his eyes, to see Sonny's shocked expression in the doorway. His first reaction was to drop Diana who promptly yelped. Sonny shook her head, _He's allowed to do whatever he wants we are broken_ _up._ She told herself, so holding her head up, she walked towards her cast mates, who all wore identical frowns.

"Forgot my purse." She said with a weak smiled, picking up the black bag. As she walked away Zora, Nico, and Grady all groaned.

"Team Random fails." They said hanging their heads. As Sonny walked out she didn't leave Chad with a second look. And one word played through Chad's mind as he helped Diana up…_Shit_

. ………………………………………….

" No mom it's fine I'll just get a ride with a friend…yes I'll wear my seat belt..yes I promise." Sonny said with a roll of her eyes. "Okay, see you soon, love you too." Scrolling through her phone she came across a name, stopping she bit her lip before typing a quick text. Closing her phone she tossed it into her bag. Looking into her car she groaned seeing the keys on the seat. Looking around the parking lot she saw there were only a few cars left, one being Chad's. "I rather walk." She said to herself leaning against her car.

" That's quite a walk Munroe." Sonny sighed but didn't turn around. "What I don't even get a hello?"

"Good bye." Sonny said turning back towards the studio.

"Whoa wait." Chad said catching her arm.

" Did you get the stuff?"

"Stuff?" Sonny asked titling her head

"Yea you know the gifts..the balloons, stuffed animals, the three different varieties of cheese?"

"Yea I got it." She said crossing her arms.

" And?"

" And what Chad, it magically erases all of our problems." Chad recoiled at her tone, making Sonny sigh. "Look Chad it was a sweet gesture…" Chad smiled here came the part he was waiting for, "but completely unnecessary." Sonny finished.

" Since when have gifts been necessary?"

" Apparently ever time you mess up."

" Sonny I've been trying to talk to you all day, heck for the past four days, but things keep getting in way."

"Things like what your career? Or your time with Diana?"

"Sonny.."

"No Chad it's fine, you're a free agent.' She said with a shrug

" But I want to be your agent." Chad said tucking a piece of her stray hair out of her face. " I want to have our late night phone calls, I want to.. touch you." Sonny let out a shaking breath closing her eyes, as Chad cupped her cheek. " Don't you want those things?"

'I..I want.."

'"Yes?" Chad whispered against her cheek.

"I want to have an open relationship, with someone who cares about me." Chad froze leaning back. "I want to hold hands in public, I want to have lunch in the commissary with my friends and my boyfriend." She said with a dry laugh. " And I want you to want those things…but you don't do you?" Chad's eyes lingered on her lips, in that moment their days apart felt like weeks.

" I just want you don't you get that." Chad grabbed her arms pulling her towards him, crashing their lips together. Sonny whimpered against his lips, as Chad's hands found their way to her hair. Drawing her lip into his mouth Chad lightly bit down, giving him the access he so desperately wanted.

"Chad stop." Sonny said stepping back with wide eyes, bring a hand to her lips.

" Why?" He asked breathing heavily moving toward her again.

"Because we can't, Chad I don't want to continue this cycle with you."

" You know Sonny this is getting really old." Chad said shaking his head.

" What?"

"Don't act all innocent, I know you just want to toy with me, the whole cat and mouse thing that girls live for..but I'm done chasing after you, Chad Dylan Copper dose not chase!." Sonny shook her head, smiling to herself.

"Thank you Chad."

" For?" Chad asked confused.

"For showing me exactly why this could never work, I'm happy with my decision."

"Your decision?" Chad asked with a raised eyebrow.

" Leaving you." Her word stung him to his core, but he masked his hurt the way only an actor could.

"Leaving me." Chad said with a laugh. "Oh funny funny Sonny, I don't get dumped."

"Oh really than what do you call me ending things with you." Sonny said pointing at him. Chad felt heat raising to his face, how dare she try to embarrass him, he was Chad Dylan Cooper, he was the dumper not the dumpee.

"I call it nothing seeing as how it never really existed, it was just something to do, but don't worry because I no longer want to do it with you any way." LAIR flashed into Chad's mind, but he couldn't stop, in that moment he wanted her to feel as bad as she made him feel.

"Sonny there you are." Jesse said walking out of the building. "I got your text, sure I could give you a ride, I'm right over here when you're ready." Jesse said pointing towards his car. "Oh hey Chad." He said clapping Chad on the back. "Everything ok here?" Jesse asked wearily seeing the looks being passed between the two.

" Yea everything's great." Sonny smiled looking at Jesse. "This is nothing." She said looking back at Chad, putting emphasis on the nothing.

"More than nothing." Chad said his words dripping with venom.

"Good." Sonny said with a shrug.

" Go.."

"So Jesse ready to go?" Chad stared wide eyed as Sonny turned to Jesse, how dare she not let him finish his good!

" Yea sure, my lady." He smiled offering her an arm as Chad rolled his eyes at the cheesiness . Sonny giggled looping their arms. "Night man." Jesse called over his shoulder leading Sonny to his car, Chad watched as Jesse opened the door for Sonny, and she smiled graciously getting in. Any type of guilt he had been feeling earlier quickly denigrated in the flames of furry that now consumed his body.

" Good!" He exclaimed watching as the car drove off the lot. Walking to his car he opened the door sliding in to his seat he pulled down his visor, a picture quickly fluttered down into his lap. Picking it up, he was confronted with Sonny's smiling face. As he went to rip it, his fingers froze he couldn't do it, no matter how angry he was at Sonny. Huffing at his weakness he instead opted to stick the picture in his glove department, slamming the door he sped off the lot not really knowing his destination.

………………………………………………………….

Okay I know what you're thinking still not really happy, but if you squint there's plenty of Channy there…kinda, but you all know you have to hurt before you_ c_an heal, so right now they're both hurting a little, and I bet you guys can tell what the next stage will be after that little display…those of you thinking Love…so sorry but no..it is in fact Anger…and it just may have to be in two parts! Okay the part I love best REVIEWING! Please do : )It will help me feel better after that whole concert thing :(

Ps. I've been meaning to tell you this forever for anyone who's wondering I imagine Jesse to look like Taylor Lautner…so yea he's yummy!


	5. Stage Three : Anger

**Author's Note: **Okay I'm back…and back in school : ( but not quite giving up on this story, you have **beb10000 **to thank for that, her review and Pms are what inspired me to continue instead of shelving this fic…so thanks so much! Also thank you to all who did take a moment to leave me with a kind thought, hope you enjoy Anger!

Ps. Something up with computer ignore first posting...sorry.

**Anger: A strong feeling of displeasure or hostility oriented toward some real or supposed grievance**

" So what was going on back there?" Jesse asked quickly looking at Sonny.

"What do you mean?" Sonny asked distractedly staring out the window.

"I mean you and Chad, it kinda seemed like things were a little heated."

"Oh that…that's just us." She said with a shrug. " I mean one minute he's this conceited, annoying, snobbish, self-centered, obnoxious.."

"Sonny, I think I get it." Jesse laughed stopping her with a hand.

"Sorry he just makes me so..so ugh." She huffed crossing her arm.

" But the next minute?"

" What?"

"You said one minute he was all those things, so I was wondering what he was the next." Sonny smiled a small smile in spite of herself and her current situation with Chad, no mattered how much he hurt her, or how much of a jerk he was there was one problem.

_She was desperately in love with him._

She was able to see the side of Chad that few could ever imagine. His caring side. No matter how much he denied having one, she knew it was there.

"Sonny?"

"Oh I'm sorry." She said shaking her head, determined to get Chad out of her mind. " I guess I said one minute by mistake because he's always just a jerk." She said sadly, looking back out the window, thinking of Chad's words. Jesse looked to Sonny quickly squinting his eyes, before turning back to the road.

"So I hope you don't think this ride was free."

" Oh gas money? Sure no problem." Sonny said reaching into her purse.

"No Sonny." Jesse said with a laugh. " I meant that maybe tomorrow, you could give me that tour you promised me."

"Oh sure, I'm sorry it's taken me so long, you probably have the studio memorized by now."

" I could still use your expertise, I mean if you want that is.." Jesse said looking over to her again, with those warm eyes.

" I want." She smiled looking away. " Oh this is me." She said pointing to her house.

" So how about we meet at the commissary around one tomorrow?"

"Sounds great." Sonny smiled reaching to unbuckle her seat belt. Pushing the button she tried opening the door with her other hand to slide out, only to be held firmly in place. " Looks like your car doesn't want me to leave." She giggled struggling with the buckle.

"He's not the only one." Jesse said placing a hand on hers, easily pushing in the button releasing her form the seat belts hold. Sonny ducked her head, trying to hide the blush that was sure to be rising to her cheeks.

" Goodnight Jesse."

"Night Sonny." Sonny got out of the car feeling a lot of different emotions, well anger from Chad of course, annoyed that Tawni was right...again, and lastly guilt because Tawni was right and because of Chad. _I call it nothing seeing as how it never really existed. _His words never really got to Sonny even before they were dating she could tell when he was just being full of it…which was quite often. It was the look in his eyes that he had when he said it that hurt the most. His eyes were that cold steely blue that she had seen ,but never directed towards her. Even though she was technically "single" she felt as if she were cheating on Chad.

"Ugh." She huffed pulling out her keys. " Even when he's being the jerk I feel guilty." Turning she saw that Jesse was still there waiting for her to get in. Smiling she waved goodbye, before slipping inside. "How dare Chad make me feel guilty, I can't believe him." She huffed dropping her purse and sitting on the couch.

"Who can't we believe?" Connie asked entering the room, towel drying her hair.

" It's nothing." Sonny said turning away.

"Hmmm, well would this nothing have to do with a certain Chad Dylan Copper?" She questioned walking over to the couch. Sonny felt her heart beat increase at Chad's name, she didn't want her mother to know what happened, one because she would most likely over react, two because it wouldn't be a pleasant conversation, and three it would make her think about him more when she was just trying to forget. "Sonny?"

"Everything's great." She smiled brightly.

" Great?"

"Yea couldn't be better..but I'm feeling really tired." Sonny said stretching with an exaggerated yawn. " I'm just going to head to bed." She said standing up.

"Hold it." Connie said grabbing her arm. " Do you want to tell me the truth, or do I have to go into mother bear mode?" Sonny sighed turning her head.

"Please mom..don't make me talk about it." Connie felt her heart twist seeing her daughter's unshed tears threatening to fall. Sonny was always a happy child, she hardly ever cried even when she would fall and get hurt, a simple kiss would take all the pain away, but looking into her eyes Connie could see a kiss would not heal what she feared was broken, her daughters heart.

" Okay baby." She said releasing her arm. Sonny nodded her head in thanks. Quickly making her way to the stairs. "Oh and Sonny?" Sonny stopped on the first stair turning back to look at her mother. " I'm here whenever you're ready." Connie smiled.

" I know." Sonny said with a small smile before running the rest of the way up the stairs.

……………………………….

" I asked for a touch up not to be made into a clown!" Chad exclaimed reaching for a tissue making Lori his makeup artist jump.

"I'm s..sorry Mr. Cooper, maybe if I try again I coul.."

"What ruin my complexion more than you have already? I think not, you know this is LA there are as many make up artist as streets, get my drift?"

"Yes sir." Lori said dropping her head.

"Good, now just get away from me, you've done enough damage." Laura nodded her head quickly scurrying away wiping her tears as she went.

" Here's your sandwich Chad." Bart said holding out Chad's lunch to him. Chad looked up at his Chad hero, with a snarl.

"Really Bart really?" Bart stood still in fear not sure of how to answer. "You can't possible expect me to eat that slop."

" Sir it's your sandwich just like you asked…even named after you."

"Like I asked?" Chad said turning around in his seat. "No that couldn't possible be the sandwich I asked for, because the sandwich I asked for was crust-less."

" But it's a sub, I don't think it.."

"Bart are you paid to think?" Chad asked standing up, walking closer to the man. Bart gulped shaking his head no. " That's right, do you know what you are paid to do?" Bart just stood wide eyed afraid to answer. " What cat got your tongue?" Chad questioned again walking closer. "Well let me enlighten you, you are paid to do, do what? Whatever I say!" Chad boomed picking up the sandwich. "Now is this what I asked for?"

"N..no sir."

" That's right Bart, now make it what I asked for." He said dropping the sandwich. Frozen in fear Bart just stared at the discarded sandwich pile on the floor. " Now!" Bart jumped, bending down picking up the sandwich components. Portlyn watched from the corner of the room, her eyebrow raised as she watched Chad practically destroy any and everything in his path.

" Your making this way to easy Cooper." She said shaking her head, evaluating his every move.

……………………….

Sonny walked quietly around the corner, so far she had been successfully in avoiding Chad and Tawni, reaching her entrance to her dressing room she stopped. She knew it would be a risk going in there, but she desperately needed her cell phone charger, which she must have left at the studio accidently the night before. If she moved quickly enough she could be out of there in thirty seconds. " Okay visualize the charger." Sonny paused thinking of where she left the charge. " Top right draw..I think, ok you can do this." She said taking a deep breath. Opening the door she glanced around happy to see the clear room. Racing to her vanity she bent down reaching in to her draw, but found nothing.

"Looking for this?" Sonny jumped standing up straight to see Tawni's reflection in her mirror holding up her charger.

"Tawni!" Sonny exclaimed turning around.

"Sonny!" Tawni repeated with a smile.

" How did you know I was looking for that?"

"Well I had a feeling you would try avoiding me today, so I needed insurance." Sonny looked at her confused, before realization set in on her face.

"You stole my charger." She stated raising an accusing finger.

"You say stole, I say insurance, tomato, tomato, now come it is time."

"Tawni, you know I was thinking this is silly really, I don't need.."

"Sonny sit."

" But…"

"Just Sit!" Tawni exclaimed with wide eyes. Sonny sat quickly at her vanity.

"Now Tawni just something simple, a little make up, and I really think my pony tail works with..Tawni? Sonny turned back seeing Tawni with a large make up case and an arm full of dresses.

"Were you saying something?" Sonny rolled her eyes, turning back around.

" I just still want to be me."

" Sonny you will be you, only a prettier version." Tawni smiled laying the clothing and make up down. " Now whose make up are you more inspired by Tyra or Gwen?´" She asked raising two different shades of lip gloss. Sonny sighed slouching further down in her seat, just what did she agree to.

……………………………………

"Chad would you stop with the bad boy brooding, I think we've all had enough for one day." Portlyn said looking at him expectantly. Chad sighed uncrossing his arms.

"What's with you today, you've been acting like someone stole your Tween Choice award or something."

" I'm fine."

" Your lying."

"Port.."

"Don't Port me, just spill what's with your attitude?"

"Tawni I don't know about this." Sonny said from behind a wall.

"Sonny stop being ridiculous you look great, now get in here I see Jesse."

"Tawni I already told you, Jesse and I are just friendsssss." Sonny yelped as Tawni pulled her into the commissary, Sonny fidgeted nervously in the doorway pulling at the way too short dress Tawni forced on her. " People are staring."

"That's the point." Tawni smiled walking a head of her.

"Well well well look who decided to finally fall into some color." Protlyn laughed eating a spoonful of yogurt.

"What?" Chad asked distractedly fixing his hair in his spoon.

" Little miss sunshine has a sexy side who knew." At this Chad lowered his spoon following Portlyn's gaze it took everything he had to keep his jaw in place, as he took in Sonny's appearance. She wore a purple thigh cut dress with a v neck line with peacock feather print near the thigh, which he had clear sight of. Allowing his eyes to travel down her body the same body which he used to be allowed to run his fingers across, he felt a blush arising to his cheeks. " Looks like the guys approve." Chad tore his gaze away from Sonny to look around the commissary. Portlyn was right, there were guys practically making pools of drool around their feet, staring at her figure. How dare they stare at her in such a way.

_She was his_.

"Whoa Chad." Chad turned back to Portlyn feeling her hand on his. Looking to his hand he saw that the spoon he was holding was now almost complete bent in half, dropping the spoon he quickly ran a hand through his hair. " What just happened?" Portlyn asked confused picking up the disfigured spoon.

" I guess I don't know my on strength." Chad said giving her a cocky smirk, hoping to deflect his real emotions.

Sonny tugged on the bottom of her dress one more time, before slowly, because she didn't want to fall in the shoes Tawni forced her to wear, to 'complte the look' making her way towards her cast.

" Dang Sonny you look hot, with two Ts!" Nico exclaimed .

" Yea the million dollar meal girl can't hold a candle to you." Grady smiled.

" Oh stop." Sonny said waving a hand, with a large grin spreading across her face. Nico turned back to Grady showing him a picture on his cell phone. " Hey why'd you stop." She frowned, playing whit her fingers.

"You look really beautiful."

" Thank you thank you." Tawni said sliding into a seat.

"That wasn't your beautiful Tawni."

"My creation my beautiful."Tawni smiled. "Now Sonny don't you want to head over to the yogurt machine, I see some really tasty toppings." Tawni said nodding her head in the direction of the machine, where Jesse currently was getting some yogurt.

" I don't like toppings." Sonny said giving Tawni the 'were just fiends look.'

"But those topping are hot!"

"Really? Hot toppings for yogurt, why didn't we think of that?" Grady asked nudging Nico.

"Sonny just go."

"No."

"Go"

"No"

" Fine don't go." Tawni said with a shrug.

" Cause he's coming this way."

" So Mark and I are off again, do you know he had the nerve to say …" Chad pretended to listen to Portlyn as he secretly watched Sonny out of the corner of his eye. He watched as she giggled in that stupidly cute way, and ducked her head, as he was sure she was getting many compliments. As he saw Jesse approaching her, he felt his blood quickly begin to boil, and when Jesse held out his arms for a hug, he instantly felt sick. " Chad did you just growl?" Chad titled his head going back to Portlyn.

" Of course not I was just clearing my throat." Portly looked at him confuse, before shrugging her shoulders and continuing her story.

" So it's almost one."

"That it is." Sonny said with a smile. " I hope you're ready for this, were going through every nook and cranny, of Condor Studios."

" Can't wait." Jesse smiled, squeezing her hand.

" I'm just going to finished this and then we can go."

"Ok."

"Ok." Jesse smiled.

"Ok"

"I think you said that already." They both laughed at this. "So we'll meet back here in fifteen?"

"Fifteen." Sonny repeated with a nod.

" Ooo what was that all about?" Grady questioned wiggling his eyebrows.

"That was nothing." Sonny said dismissively waving a hand.

"Oh so why don't you blush that red when you talk to us?"

" I don't know what you're talking about." Sonny said quickly, or as quickly as she could, walking away.

" Hey Sonny." Sonny turned coming face to face with Hayden.

"Oh hey Hayden how's it going?" She asked brightly.

"A lot better now that you're here." He smiled walking closer to her. Sonny frowned taking a step back.

" Hayden why are you talking like that?"

"Like what?"

"Nothing, forget it." Sonny said shaking her head preparing to walk away.

" Wait!" He said walking in front of her. " I really like this new you, I mean don't get me wrong before you were nice to look at but now." Hayden took a step back, admiring Sonny's figure. " I can see what you've been hiding." He said reaching a hand towards her leg.

"Ugh, Tawni was right you are a jerk." She said pushing his hand away.

"No I don't think you understand.."

"Oh I understand fully." Sonny said crossing her arms. "But what you better understand is this girl is not interested so goodbye." Sonny turned on her heel, but quickly felt herself being pulled back.

"I don't think.."

"You're right you don't think." Chad said quickly grabbing Hayden by his collar pinning him to a nearby wall. " Don't you ever try putting your filthy hands on her again!"

"Oh yea and whose going to stop me, don't be mad after I'm done you can have a turn." Hayden smiled. Chad smiled shaking his head.

"You're a funny guy Hayden" Chad said loosening his grip on his shirt. " The only problem is I don't like comedy." Chad quickly drew back his fist, punching Hayden in his stomach. Hayden doubled over in pain, trying but failing to speak. "What..what I'm sorry I can't hear you." Chad said bending down turning his ear to Hayden. " Now, let's try this again." Chad said grabbing his collar pulling Hayden up in a standing position. "What were you saying? He asked griping Hayden's chin.

"G..go to hell."

"Oh I'm sorry wrong answer." Chad said raising his fist again.

"Chad stop." Chad froze feeling a warmth spreading through his already heated body, but this warmth was different it was a soothing warmth, that he only got from one person. Chad turned his eyes meeting Sonny's pleading ones, he quickly felt his resolve crumbling. Hayden squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation of Chad's punch, feeling the wall shake he opened his eyes seeing Chad's fist less than an inch from his head.

" Next time I won't miss." Chad said as he freed Hayden from his hold.

" Wait until Condor hears about this."

" Yea I can't wait to tell him all about the sexual harassment you just subject me to." Sonny said as a matter of fact. Hayden grunted before walking away not quite upright. "Chad your hand." Sonny said reaching forward frowning at his already bruising knuckles. " It could be broken."

" Hey what happened, I just ran into Hayden in the hall, and he was mumbling your name." Jesse said running up to the scene.

"Don't let me ruin your date." Chad said pulling his hand away from Sonny. Turning he realized the almost everyone was staring at him, and for the first time in his life he wasn't enjoying the attention. He quickly stormed out of the commissary moving anything in his path.

"Jesse I'll be right back…could you hold on to these for me." Sonny said slipping off her shoes.

"Yea sure."

Sonny quickly jogged out of the room, but not before giving Tawni a pleading look. Tawni rolled her eyes seeing that everyone was still staring where to two had disappeared. "Hey everyone, watch this!" She exclaimed standing up on a table. " I'm a little tea pot" She began singing and dancing.

"Chad wait." Chad froze but didn't turn round.

"What is it Sonny, did you want me to stay for the wedding?" He asked sarcastically.

"Chad that's not fair. You don't get hurt me and then make me feel like the bad guy. For months I've done what you asked of me, but when I asked you to do one thing for me..you couldn't." Chad didn't respond, he couldn't, how could he tell her she was right and he was wrong, he couldn't be wrong. Before he could come up with a reason, Sonny suddenly appeared in front of him. " You need to get this checked out, come on I'll walk you to the infirmary."

"Why do you care?"

" Chad just because we aren't…." Sonny paused biting her lip. " Together anymore, doesn't mean I don't care about you." She sighed, again meeting his eyes. Her words stung more than Chad wanted to admit, as much as he loved and missed her touch, it only added fire to his furry . He didn't want her saying these thing to him, making him think more about what was no longer his..making his feeling only run deeper than what he wanted.

"Just go back to your boyfriend, I'm sure he misses seeing you, I mean you are half naked"

"You're unbelievable." Sonny said dropping his hand.

" Most girls think so."

" Whatever Chad, I'm done trying with you."

"Good, because I was done trying yesterday."

"Good and don't bother trying to help me, I don't need your help."

"Fine, next time I won't, Jack can take care of you now"

"Fine." Sonny glared at him before walking back towards the commissary, missing Chad's pained expression as she went.

…………………………………………..

"Chad?" Portlyn knocked softly on his dressing room door. Receiving no answer she sighed reaching into her uniform pocket. " I hate that you're making me do this." She said while pulling out a key, quickly opening the door, finding Chad on his couch failing miserably at wrapping his hand in an ace bandage.

" How?" He asked without looking up.

"I made a copy of your key, a couple of days ago." Portlyn said closing the door.

" That's an invasion of privacy."

" So sue me." She said sitting next to him. " Here let me." Portlyn quickly took his hand before he could protest and began expertly wrapping the bandage around. " So you want to tell me what that was all about?" Chad remained silent, staring down at his free hand. " Chad you need to talk to me, you've been acting so different lately."

" No I haven't."

" Oh yea." Portlayn said finishing his hand. " I saw the way you talked to Lori and Bart today, no matter how much of a jerk you maybe, you have never been downright cruel."

" I don't need this right now." Chad said standing up examining Portlyn's job on his hand.

" Then a couple of days ago on set, I've seen your acting, that looked way to real."

"Portlyn."

"And then just now you go punching a wall for what? A Random!"

"Her name is Sonny, and that jerk deserved it!" Chad exclaimed taking Portlyn by surprise.

" That's it." Portlyn said with wide eyes realization dawning on her. " You and Sonny!" She said standing up. "

"There's nothing going on with Sonny and I."

" The looks, the arguing, you being jealous.."

"Whoa Chad Dylan Copper is never jealous."

"How long Chad?"

" Portlyn.."

"How long?"

" It doesn't matter, it's over now." Chad said plopping back down on the couch.

" I can't believe you two were together, I mean it's so obvious you want each other.."

" Wait… what…want?" Chad said shaking his head.

" Yea did I not just mention the looks, the auguring, and you being.."

"Don't say it" Chad said stopping her with a raised hand.

" So what I don't get is why are you being all angry and moping, just get back with her, tell her you want to add a week, get it out of your system." Chad remained quiet, causing Portlyn to raise another eyebrow. " What is it you're not telling me?"

" Sonny and I have been together for longer than a week."

" A month?" Portlyn asked pushing herself up. Chad shook his head no. " Longer than a month?" Portlyn asked in disbelief.

" Almost four." He whispered

" No way…Chad that's like…a marriage for you!"

"Shut up."

" So why did you finally end things?"

"I didn't." Chad mumbled

"What?"

"I said I didn't ok, she broke up with me, and she's already found someone else." Chad said looking up at her, his blue hues glassy with what looked to be tears.

"Chad.. I.."

"Listen just don't say anything to anyone…please Portlyn. " Chad said rubbing a hand over his face. Portlyn nodded her head in a daze still trying to process all that she just learned. " I've got to go pick up a few things, I'll be back then we can talk more." Portlyn only nodded again, as Chad left his dressing room. She couldn't get the image of Chad's eyes out of her mind. In all the years she's know Chad he's never cried unless it was stage, he also never dated a girl for more than a week, and he most certainly beyond any reason of a doubt did not… fall in love, but she was afraid it was a little to late to change that. Sonny Munroe a girl from chuckle city had won her best friend's heart, and then broken it.

" You're going to pay for this little miss Sunshine." She said standing up leaving the room.

…………………………………………………

" And here we have Stage two." Sonny paused outside the door, Chad once again dominated her thoughts.

"We don't have to go in there, if you don't want." Jesse said placing a comforting hand on her arm.

" Why wouldn't I want to go in?"

"Well I figure with the ways things have been with you and Chad, I mean stage two is where they film Mackenzie Falls."

"Jesse I promised you a tour and a tour is what you're going to get, now come on." Sonny said pulling him into the building. "Now down this hall on the right tell me what you see?"

"Two doors and a vending machine." Jesse said with a shrug. " Ahh that's what they want you to think, follow me Sonny said with a smile. Jesse followed behind Sonny until they reach the machine. "Now if you'll look closely.."

"The wall has a handle." He exclaimed with a smile.

"Shhh." Sonny laughed, opening the small door. " This is the Mackenzie Falls rec room." She said spreading her arms in a grand gesture. Jesse stared in awe at the huge room which includes all kinds of video entertainment , a snack buffet, and enough mirrors to create of fun house.

"Wow all this behind that little door?"

"I know, amazing isn't it, nothing but the best for the number one show." She said with a roll of her eyes.

" How did you find out about this place? I mean I hear your two shows are kind of rivals."

" Ummm..well." Sonny couldn't think of an answer fast enough, she certainly couldn't tell him about the romantic date she and Chad shared there one night after the studio closed.

" Chad maybe?"

"What? Chad..no." Sonny said waving her hand with a laugh. " Why'd you even think of him?"

"Well I figured with all the chemistry you two have.."

"Chemistry!" Sonny exclaimed

" Chad and I don't have any chemistry…we don't have anything" She finished a little sadly

" Really?"

"Really." Sonny nodded crossing her arms.

"So there's nothing going on with you and Chad?" Jesse questioned walking closer to her.

" Yea..n nothing." Sonny said backing up. As Jesse continued closer to her, Sonny found herself backed into a corner.

" So If I kissed you right now it would be okay?" He asked placing his hands on both sides of her caging her in.

"Umm…I.." Sonny stuttered as Jesse lips began moving in, she quickly ducked under his arm. "I can't." She exclaimed leaning back against the wall.

"And why not?"

"Because." Sonny closed her eyes biting her lip.

"Because what?" Jesse asked with a smile.

"Because… I'm in love with Chad." She sighed dropping her head, waiting for Jesse to yell.

"I knew it." Jesse laughed.

" Jesse I'm sorry…wait what?" Sonny asked confused opening her eyes.

"Sonny I knew there was something going on with you and Chad, I just was trying to get you to tell me first."

"So this was all a trick to get it out of me, the ride,.. the tour?" Sonny asked looking hurt.

"No..Sonny you're a beautiful girl, believe me Chad is a lucky guy, but I'm not one to stand in the way of love." Jesse said taking her hand and giving it a squeeze. Sonny smiled lightly, she didn't know why but she felt like she known Jesse for years rather than days, she knew she could trust him. It felt amazing to say those words out loud, the words that were forbidden, but she couldn't help but feel. She loved Chad, but she hated the way he was currently making her feel, the way he continued to push her away. They had their fair share of fights but he had never been so cold.

"So love huh?"

"Yea." Sonny nodded her head, feeling a blush rising to her cheeks.

"Well come on, I'd love to hear more about it." Jesse said while offering her an arm. Sonny smiled looping her arm through his.

…………………………………

" So let me get this straight he got a snow machine and Christmas lights and prepared a winter date on the buildings roof?"

"Yea." Sonny nodded with a smile, remembering the magical night." I was feeling really homesick, and he researched all he could on Wisconsin to make me forget, it was one of the best nights in my life." She said staring a head in a daze.

" Wow, you've got it bad huh?"

" I guess." Sonny nodded. "But I really don't want it."

" Maybe I can help cure you." He smiled.

" You can try but I have to warn you it will be difficult, Tawni was actually hoping you would be that cure." Sonny said with a laugh.

" Well who knows." Jesse said looking at her with another smile. Sonny looked away, a blush on her cheeks.

"Well around this corner you will find the set of Mackenzie Falls, as well as Chad's infamous banned wall, which all of my cast has the pleasure of being a part of."

"And you?"

" Nope never been banned." She smiled proudly.

" Cause he can't go long without seeing you." Jesse said in a sing song voice batting his eyelashes.

"Shut up." Sonny said hitting his arm with a laugh.

"Make me." Jesse laughed running around the corner.

"Jesse wait." Sonny giggled following after him. Once around the corner, she saw Jesse staring blankly at the wall in front of him. " Jesse what is it, what's wrong?"

"Let's just get out of here." He said trying to pull her away.

" What …why?" Sonny turned looking at the wall. Her heart fell as she took a deep breath , her eyes meeting her own, but her expression much different from the smiling one, but there she was, Sonny Munroe banned from the set of Mackenzie Falls.

……………………………………………………..

OOOO Sonny finally making the wall! Anger hostile stuff…wonder what Portlyn's going to do…and Jesse not as much of a threat as he thought : ) The next Chapter will be An upward turn or …so by the title I'm sure you can tell things will be more pleasant : ) Thanks so much for reading, please oh please review the number of reviews is seriously hurting me people.


	6. Stage Four: Reflection

**Author's Note**: Hello all I know it's been forever but hey I think the last chapter only got like four reviews…not that I don't appreciate those who do read, I guess I was just hoping for more. But what the heck you guys are awesome enough for me so big thanks to:

**Fluffness- **For reminding me that this story did exist, without your review I most likely would have forgotten all about it.

**HarryFan94- **Thanks just for being enthusiastic about my fic, it means a lot.

**Sonnycentral- **Your awesome as I may have mentioned before, and thanks for being understanding about the whole updating thing, oh and for loving it!

**CHIKEESxRBY- **Big thanks you really helped to inspire this plot with your last review, you'll see what I mean.

**Trinity Flower of Memories- **Love you and you know it! Thanks so much for reading, and of course the messing one day we shall break the record!

**Beb100000/ Tawni/ Chad/ Sonny- **Lol had to be one of the greatest reviews I have gotten it my history here at , you guys are AWEASOME**!**

A lot has happened since my last update…like Nov 1st where I got to see Demi LIVE! She was amazing her voice is like…I don't know but she is one of the most talented up and comers ever! I'm done rambling go head enjoy reading.

**Reflection: contemplation: a calm, lengthy, intent consideration**

Sonny and Jesse walked down the hall in an uncomfortable silence. "Sonny I'm sorry." Jesse said placing a hand lightly on her back.

"Jesse you didn't do anything wrong." She said looking up, mustering a small smile.

"If we were never over there you wouldn't have seen the wall, and you would.."

"Hey." Sonny said cutting him off placing a hand on his arm. "It's ok, Chad has the right to ban whoever he wants…even me." She said shrugging her shoulders. Jesse stared at her trying to see through her happy demeanor. Seeing this sonny quickly looked away continuing to walk down the hall. "Besides it's only natural for me to be on the wall with the rest of my cast."

" But you and I both know your relationship with Chad is completely different than with the rest of you cast." Jesse said while moving to walk next to her.

" Well it's better this way."

"But you.."

"No more buts." Sonny said holding up her hands, stepping up to her dressing room door. "I'm trying to move on, and I think it's better this way."

"You're sure?"

"Pinki promise?" Sonny said hold up her pinki finger, with a grin on her face.

"Okay." Jesse said linking their finger with a smile. "But hey I'm here if you need to talk." Sonny nodded her head letting go of his finger. It felt good to finally be able to have someone to talk to, while Tawni was great, she knew she really didn't want to hear about Chad, but Jesse seemed sincere. "Thanks for the tour, I had a great time."

"Me too." Sonny said smiling a real smile.

"Well I better get back to my job, before that tour severs me no use." Sonny laughed at this.

"Ok see you around Jesse." She said opening the door, walking into her dressing room.

"Oh and Sonny?" Jesse called out

"Yea?" Sonny said poking her head out the door.

"He misses you." With that Jesse continued down the hall, leaving Sonny with an confused expression. Walking into the room, she closed the door, and leaned back against it. Closing her eyes she let out a deep breath, as thoughts of the banned wall circled in her mind.

_Flashback._

_Sonny raised a fist banging on Chad's dressing room door. "Chad open up, I know you're in there." She called continuing to bang, suddenly the door flew open and there Chad stood wearing a robe._

"_This better be good Munroe, I'm in the middle of a massage." Chad said while leaning against the door frame. Sonny swallowed, her eyes outlineing Chad's perfectly exposed six pack. This did not go unnoticed by Chad who stood up with a smirk. " Have some control Sonny." He said closing his robe tying the tie. Sonny shook her head, a blush quickly rising to her cheeks, at being caught._

"_Shut up Chad." She said while crossing her arms._

"_Now I'm sure you didn't come all the way over here to oggle me…or did you?" Chad asked raising an eyebrow. Sonny rolled her eyes, grabbing his arm. "Take it easy." Chad said as Sonny pulled him down the hall._

"_I want to know what this is about." She said while waving a hand towards his Mackenzie Falls banned wall._

"_It's my banned wall, I'm sure you've heard about it."_

"_Yes I know it's your wall, what I want to know is why am I not on it. I'm just as much a part of So Random, as the rest of my cast. I know this is just a ploy to separate us Chad, I mean.."_

"_Sonny you've got it all wrong." Chad said while staring up at the wall._

"_Oh really, then enlighten me Chad. Why is it that you chose to separate me from my cast?" Chad sighed._

"_I haven't' chosen to separate you from your cast…I've chosen to not separate you from me." Chad said turning to look at her. Sonny didn't feel those butterflies that most girls talked about getting when looking into your crush's eyes, she felt bats._

"_But..but..why?" She asked squinting her eyes at him._

"_Beats the hell out of me..I guess I just like having you around Munroe." Chad said shrugging his shoulder, a small smile playing on his lips. _

"_That's really sweet Chad." Sonny said in disbelief._

"_Now if you'll excuse me I have a massage to get back to, and yes I will be taking the robe off, your welcome to stay considering how you couldn't take your eyes off me earlier." Sonny smile faded, he was back._

" _I wasn't staring, I was just surprised is all."_

"_Surprise?" Chad asked raising an eyebrow, to which Sonny nodded her head. "Fine suite yourself."_

"_Fine I will."_

"_Good." Chad said shrugging his shoulders._

"_Good." Sonny said walking backwards._

"_So we're good?" Chad said holding up a hand preparing to do his famous wink and gun._

"_We're better." Sonny said with a smile, spinning around continuing down the hall, leaving Chad frozen in place._

_End Flash Back._

That wall, no matter how hard she tried to deny it meant something to her. It was one of the first times Chad opened up to her. He wanted her in her life, and seeing her picture up there could only mean one thing.

_He was done with her._

Sonny knew ending things would Chad would be big, but she never wanted things to be final. No matter if they were together or not, he was a big part of her life, both inside and outside of Condor studios. She looked forward to their run ins, pointless arguments, and…just being them. She would always care about him, but it seemed as though his feeling were dwindling. Sonny opened her eyes moving over to sit at her vanity. Picking up her purse she began looking for her cell phone. No matter how sweet Jesse was there were some moments a girl just need a girlfriend for. Fining her phone she press her speed dial three. Listening as the phone rang, she bit her lip.

"_Hey you reached Lucy I'm not here at the moment_ …" Sonny sighed closing her phone. She was so confused. First Chad goes all macho for her, and almost beats the crap out of Hayden, and then he goes making those comments that always seem to get him in trouble, and next the wall, what was she suppose to think. Reaching in her bag, she pulled out her journal signing the date at the top, she began writing.

"Ohh you're back!" Tawni squealed entering the room. "Tell me everything." She smiled dropping her purse on her lounge chair. "Sonny!" Tawni stomped walking over to her not receiving an immediate answer.

"Huh?" Sonny asked looking up from her journal.

"I ask how was the tour with Jesse?"

" Oh it was ok." Sonny said looking back down at her journal.

"Just ok?" Tawni asked in disbelief. "I mean look out your outfit, everything's better when you dressed by me." Tawni smiled.

"Tawni it was just a tour, it wasn't a date."

"Oh I get it, this is that girl talk I've heard about. When you say it wasn't a date that means something went bad. You can tell me, what was it…is he a bad kisser, did he smell, or did he not compliment your shoes, because I hate it when.."

"Tawni!" Sonny said stopping her, "It wasn't a date, I told you Jesse and I are just friends."

"Then why are you sitting here all mopey."

"I'm not mopey." Tawni looked to her expectantly with raised eyebrows. Sonny sighed meeting Tawni's eyes, sure she wasn't Lucy but she was all she had at the moment. " Chad put my picture on his banned wall." She said while biting her pen.

"So all of our pictures are up there." Tawni said shrugging her shoulders.

"But mine never was." Sonny said sadly looking away. Twani sighed sitting down on her lounge chair. Her hands were beginning to sweat, and her stomach felt weird. "Ughh I hate caring, Cooper will pay." She said under her breath, as Sonny began giving her some insight on her and Chad's relationship.

……………………………

Chad walked down the studio hall twirling his keys on his finger as he went, a shopping bag swung from his hand. He had a chance to think about what Portlyn said, and maybe she was a little right, maybe he was being to 'cruel' as she put it. Beside if he didn't get Bart and Lori on his good side, he would have to go out and hire new people, which he really didn't feel like doing. So a little trip to the mall should do the trick. One of those dolls Bart collects and a gift card for Lori to one of those stores she always going on about, just because Sonny didn't enjoy I'm sorry gifts doesn't mean others didn't. As Chad turned the corner he nodded at Barry the guard of Mackenzie falls. Seeing his banned wall he couldn't wait to add Jack's face, he had the perfect spot right next to Sonny. "What Sonny!" Chad exclaimed walking closer to the picture of the smiling brunette who hunted almost all of his thinking.

"Who is responsible for this?" He asked while pointing to the picture.

"I thought you were Mr. Cooper, but I did consider it strange seeing as how you two are smitten." The guard said with a smile.

"We are not smitten." Chad said looking back to the wall. Who would ban Sonny? He thought to himself. Despite their rivalry it seemed as though Sonny stayed under the radar. And besides this was his wall, no one else had the right to touch it, who would be so brave, so open, so dumb…"So Portlyn!" Chad exclaimed ( **A/N Did you guys think I was going to say So Random?...lol)** Reaching for the picture Chad winced monetarily forgetting about his hand, dropping the keys in his bag he reached for the picture again. Portlyn had a lot of explaining to do, walking on to the set he spots Portlyn primping at her makeup table.

"What did you think you were doing?" Chad questions standing next to her.

"Well if you must know, I was fixing my hair." Portlyn said with a laugh.

"I'm not talking about your hair, I'm talking about this!" Chad said lifting up, the picture of Sonny.

"What don't tell me you still want her around" Portlyn said rolling her eyes. "Consider it a favor."

"You have no right to ban Sonny." Chad said forceful, but making sure to keep his voice at a whisper.

"Chad why do you care so much, I'm your friend, that little bitch dumped you." Chad's never wanted to hit a woman in his life as much as he wanted to hit Portlyn.

"Don't you ever call her that again." He said raising a finger walking closer to her. Portlyn took a step back, as Chad's eyes became the darkest blue she had ever seen. Squinting at him she shook her head, as he moved passed her walking towards his dressing room.

"What's happened to you, you let her brainwash you." Portlyn said following after him. Chad ignored her reaching his dressing room, he walked over to sit at his desk, he he leaned the photo against his mirror. Portlyn watches as Chad appears to be studying the photo. "I was right you love her, don't you." Chad's body tenses, how dare she make such accusations, she had no idea about what he feels for Sonny.

"Portlyn leave." Chad said while reaching for a stack of pictures of himself that he begins to autograph. Portlyn scoffs walking towards the door. "And next time remember no talking without a script." He says while stopping to look at her. Portlyn slams the door, storming back over towards her makeup table. That stupid random was ruining everything, she and Chad never fought like this, until she came along. She brain washed her best friend and she wasn't going to let her get away with it.

……………………………….

Portlyn stormed down the hall, almost colliding with Tawni.

"Where is he!" Tawni demanded while smoothing out her skirt.

"Who?" Portlyn asked fixing her bangs.

"Chad Dylan Pooper, he has some serious explaining to do."

"No it's little miss sunshine who needs to give out some answers." Portlyn said taking a step closer.

"What kind of answers to you want from Sonny?" Tawni asked titling her head.

"What kind of explaining do you want from Chad?" Protlyn asked lifting her chin.

"What do you know!" Both girls exclaimed together walking closer to one another.

"You first!" They said raising a finger.

"No you!"

"Ok stop, I'm getting confused." Portlyn said massaging her temples. Tawni rolled her eyes pulling Portlyn down the hall, once they turned the corner, she pushed her against the wall.

"Do you know something about Sonny and Chad that no one else is suppose to know?" Tawni asked with wide eyes.

"Maybe." Portlyn said pushing herself off the wall.

"Listen, I don't have time for these games, we both know about Sonny and Chad and I want to put a stop to it."

"I couldn't agree more, Chad's wasting his time with her."

"Oh please Sonny's way too good for him." Tawni said placing her hands on her hips.

"No she's just strung Chad along to throw him off his acting, but I'm here to tell her it won't work, she may have brain washed him, but she'll fix him."

"Brain washed him." Tawni laughed. "You have to be kidding me"

"It's Chad who screwed everything up."

"Sure then why is h the one with the broken hand." Portlyn said as a matter of fact.

"How much do you know?"

"Enough." Portlyn said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well let me fill you in on a little more." Tawni said crossing her arms.

………………….

Chad leaned back into is couch, holding the picture of Sonny, she looked beautiful even in a mug shot. He hated to admit it, but he missed her, he missed her terribly. He missed the glances they use to steal, he missed the meetings during rehearsal break, and most of all he missed her laugh, as much as he hated comedy, there was no sound as beautiful as her laugh. Sighing he went to run his hand through his hair. Wincing he looked back at his wrapped hand, he had a feeling Sonny was right it was broken. He knew soon or later he would need to go see a doctor, be he opted for later.

" Chad!" What now, Chad through looking up to where Portlyn entered his dressing room. " You made her hide in a closet?

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Sonny, Chad. What kind of guy makes his girlfriend hide in a closet?"

"Portlyn would you lower your voice, someone could hear." Chad said while standing up, glancing outside of his dressing room, before shutting the door.

"You know she was right about you."

"What are you going on about?"

" Here I am confronting you about your awful behavior and all you take the time to care about is if someone hears. Chad you should be ashamed of yourself."

"Portlyn what is this, suddenly you care about Randoms?"

"No Chad I care about you, and you're not happy."

"Maybe it has something to do with, you yelling at me."

"No it's something more than that. You had a great thing going with Sonny, and you just let it end, for what, the cast? Chad you and I both know that's not the reason. So what's the real reason you've kept her hidden for so long?"

" Portlyn I don't want to get in to this with you." Chad said walking back to sit on his couch.

"Chad what are you afraid of?" She asked going to sit next to him. "Think about it, you have never dated a girl for more than a week, unless it's for publicity, you walk around like your god's gift to woman, and when you find the girl who you finally fall for, you push her away."

"I never pushed her away."

"Maybe not consciously, but sub consciouly you drove her away Chad." Chad paused opening his mouth to deny it, but nothing would come out.

"What's wrong with me?" He whispered meeting her eyes.

"You're afraid, to fall in love." Portlyn said placing a hand on his knee. Chad sighed running his uninjured hand through his hair.

"I have to talk to her."

" Go for it." Portlyn said with a smile. Chad nodded his head standing up, reaching the door he opened it. " Oh and Portlyn." He started turning back.

"You're welcome, now just get out of here." She said waving a hand.

……………….

"Ok Sonny I'm taking you out."

" I don't want to go out." She said without looking up from her journal.

"Why not?"

"I'm busy?"

"Doing what" Sonny paused, racking her brain for an answer.

"Stuff." She shrugged.

"Stuff." Tawni repeated. Sonny nodded. "Well forget about that stuff, let's go and paint the town pink!" Tawni smiled clapping her hands.

"Isn't it paint the town red?"

"Yea but pink is prettier." Tawni smiled. "Now come on." She said pulling Sonny up.

"Okay okay, just let me grab my purse." Sonny set down her journal reaching for her purse. Opening it she put the journal in the bag, just as Tawni grabbed her arm.

"Look out town her comes the painters." She smiled pulling Sonny out of the room.

"Carful Tawni, this arm is actually connected to my body." Tawni continued pulling Sonny down the hall, as they went, Sonny shifted her purse dropping her Journal without realizing it. As Twani pulled Sonny around a corner, Chad came walking down the hall. Pausing he took a deep breath knocking on Sonny's door, receiving no answer he opened the door.

"Sonny?" He called poking his head in the room. Seeing it was empty he closed the door, turning to leave he noticed something lying in the middle of the hall. Walking over he stopped, and picked up the book. Opening it, he saw Property of Sonny Munroe scrawled out in Sonny's handwriting. Opening the first page, he scanned through its contents, he realized it was her journal and he quickly closed it. He couldn't read her journal…could he. Chad looked up and down the abandoned hall, before quickly tucking the journal into his jacket. Turning he started heading back towards stage two.

"Heyyyy Chip." Nico said appearing next to Chad. Chad jumped his arms quickly crossing over his chest, keeping the book in place.

"Random."

"What are you doing here in these parts, I hope it doesn't have to do with Sonny." Nico said with a glare.

"Actually I'm here trying to pick up tips on what not to do, when there are cameras filming." Chad smirked.

"Whatever just go back, to drama land." Nico said waving a hand.

"Gladly, chuckle city gives me hives." Chad said scratching his neck. Chad continued walking forward, looking over his shoulder he saw Nico was still watching him intently. Making his way back to his dressing room Chad quickly closed and locked the door, thinking of Portlyn he pulled a chair over, leaning it against the handle. Sitting on his couch, he pulled out the book, as he went to open it he froze. No he couldn't invade Sonny privacy this way, he thought putting the book down next to him. But…maybe just the first page..No! Chad jumped up from the couch going to sit at his desk. He resumed signing his pictures from earlier, when his eyes meet Sonny's once again. He needed to get her back, and maybe the answers where in her journal, Chad thought looking back at the book. He had to check…for science. "Yea science." Chad nodded his head standing up picking up the journal. The first few entries were about her home life in Wisconsin. She wrote a lot about her friends, family, and web show. One entry caught his eye it was entitled the perfect guy

The perfect guy for me would have to embodied all these qualities.

Friends with my friends

Tells me he misses me when we're not together

Makes me laugh

Open minded

Polite

Holds doors for me

Opens car doors

*Romantic*

Likes all type of music

Likes going to the movies

Talks to his friends about me

Calls me to just say hi

Tries not to argue

Apologizes for when he does wrong

And most importantly Says what he's feeling

Chad mentally began checking off items that pertained to him and sadly he could only say he's lived up to about four of those standards. He quickly folded down the page skipping ahead. In the next entry he saw his name for the first time, and this caught his interest.

I love it here…even though I miss Lucy, the morning chill, and quite nights, LA is great. My first day went well…well as well as I could hope. I really think Grady, Nico and Zora are warming up to me, but Tawni is going to be difficult, but I just have to stay positive! Chad shook his head with a laugh Sonny was the only person he knew who could sound so sunny in writing. Continuing he jumped ahead to where he saw his name. I met Chad Dylan Cooper today, he stole my yogurt actually, but hey it's Chad Dylan Cooper. I know there's some kind of rivalry going on between our shows, but I think a good old peace picnic should solve that! Chad skipped ahead again checking for the date he desired, seeing October 3 at the top of the page he read on.

I am officially Chad Dylan Coopers girlfriend!...but please let's keep this between us, Chad and I want to wait before telling our friends. It kind of happened out of nowhere, one minute we were doing our good good fine fine thing and then the next thing I know he's staring into my eyes, and we end up in some broom closet . I've been wanting this for a long time, but I never knew Chad felt the same. I know he's Hollywood's bad boy, but I have faith in him, I've seen Chad for Chad, and I really like what I see. He says we won't have to hide for long, and I'm happy because I hate going behind my friends back…I trust him. Chad sighed, his heart felt like it was being squeezed in a juicer, Portlyn was right, how could he have done that to her, she deserved better than that. He flipped through a couple more pages when, a flower fell into his lap, looking up he began reading the entry. His breath quickly caught in his throat when he saw the next line.

_Chad says it's almost time to tell everyone and it's just in time, because I don't think I can keep pretending anymore…I think I love him._

"She loves me." He whispered rereading the entry, he heart now swelling. He smiled, "She loves me." He said again, but realization soon set in and his smile faded, checking the date he remember that was before their 'breakup'. "I have to fix this." He said to himself, flipping back to the page he turned the corner down on. "If this is the guy you want then this is the guy I will be." Chad said reading her list of the perfect guy.

………………………..

So Chad had some time to reflect, and he thinks he's found the answers…hmmm we'll see in the next chapter. It's going to be an Upward turn…hmm sounds positive enough. I know it's been forever but really review make all the difference.

Oh and PS. Music Choice is having this battle Demi vs Miley for whose the most certified…come on people hands down its Demi so get out there and vote!


	7. Stage Five: An Upward Turn

**Author's Note** : I'm back! So much has happened for starters it's a new year! Happy late new year everyone. Okay guys before I thank you all, I apologize again for the long wait, don't worry the next chapter is the last! I would also like to apologize for any confusion, sometimes when I write I get so excited I forget things like the time setting of the story, mostly because I just write as I go, nothing is planned ahead, which means I'm open to suggestions : ) Okay now on to the beautiful people who help to make this fic possible.

**In order of review :)**

**HarryFan94** : Glad you're enjoying it, a thousand sorrys for not having the most speedy updates.

**Alexxxpac3**: Thanks! You're awesome for reading.

**CHIKEESxBBY:** Thanks so much, I hope you continue to love what's to come!

**EilletheDisneyfreak** : Love the name by the way :P thanks for reading, and don't worry I know this fic is full of drama but I promise it will happen.

**Fluffness:** Hope I can keep it up! Thanks so much for reading and most importantly reviewing ;)

**Beb100000** : Tell Chad and Sonny it's cool I understand lol. And yes seeing Demi was great she is an AMAZING singer!! Hope you can find the channy in this chapter, it's there sort of : )

**ChannyFan4ever**: Glad you found the time to review, I love getting feedback. I'm so glad you mentioned the characterizations it's one of the most important things to me, I'm glad you think I'm doing well.

**Madely**: I'm trying : ) you won't have to wait much longer the next chapter is the end!

**TrinityFlower of** **Memories** You know there are not too many things I can say, besides thank you for everything, for helping to better my writing as a first timer to this fandom, and for just being a good friend, thanks so much for everything :)

**A upward turn**, **trend, or improvement**

"Now wasn't that fun!" Tawni exclaimed with a wide smile opening the door to her and Sonny dressing room. Walking further into the room she placed the small bag she was carrying on her vanity.

"Yea just peachy." Sonny said with a fake smile, as she stumbled into the room carrying three large bags in each hand.

"Aww come on Sonny, who doesn't love a good shopping spree?" Tawni asked opening her small bag to find her cocoa moca cocoa lip stick.

"Well I wouldn't exactly categorize following you into every store, watching try on as many outfits as you could, and then lugging your purchases around as fun." Sonny said while dropping the bags on the floor.

"All my other friends seemed to enjoy it." Tawni said with a shrug. "Besides you got that great dress for my after New year's before Valentine's day party, Jesse's so going to love you in that."

"Just friends, and why are you having a after new years before valentine's day party anyway?"

"Well Sonny in this business you have to be creative." Tawni said turning around with wide eyes. "I mean how many celebs are have a New year's party or a valentine's day party?"

"I'm guessing a lot?" Sonny said with a shrug.

"Exactly!" Tawni exclaimed walking closer to her. "But how many are having a after New years before valentine's day party?" Tawni asked with raised eyebrows.

"Uhhh…none."

"Exactly!" Tawni clapped " I'm going to invite all the biggest names, it's going to be the biggest party of next year!" Tawni turned back to her vanity, as Sonny went to her side of the room.

"What day is the party again?

"It's Friday the third." At those words Sonny felt her heart slightly flutter. The third would be her and Chad's four month anniversary. Sonny shook her head_. You and Chad are done, the third doesn't mean anything anymore_. "It's just another day."

"What? Tawni asked tearing herself away from the mirror.

"Nothing." Sonny said sitting at her vanity. Reaching into her purse she felt around for her journal. Coming up empty, she began searching her vanity. As she checked under the table she felt her heart beat steadily increasing. Don't freak out, don't freak out." She repeat to herself as, she checked her drawers. Coming up empty again, she quickly stood up from her seat. Bending down she began scanning the floor while crawling on all fours.

"Sonny?"

"Yea?" Sonny called from the ground.

"What are you doing?"

"Well right now I'm trying to remain calm, but seeing as my journal is nowhere in this room, it's just about FREAK OUT TIME!"

"Freak out time?"

"Tawni you have to help me find my journal, I just had it before we left, we have to retrace our steps, I have to find it!" Sonny exclaimed grabbing a hold of Tawni's arms.

"Sonny what's the big deal, it's just a notebook."

"A notebook! Tawni that book contains some of my most personal thoughts, I mean things I've never even told my mother."

"What could you possibly have to hide?" Tawni asked with a laugh. Meeting Sonny's eyes, Tawni paused, before realization set in. "Pooper!"

"Exactly, you have to help me Tawni."

"Ok blue or black?" Tawni questioned holding up two pens.

"What?"

" What color is better for retracing steps?" Covering her face with a hand Sonny sighed shaking her head.

"Just come on we have to hurry." She said pulling her out of the room. As Sonny made her way out, she bumped into something hard. " Oh I'm so.." Sonny stopped seeing who it was.

" Don't you belong somewhere, like anywhere but here." Tawni said crossing her arms glaring at Chad. Chad felt a comeback on the tip of his tongue, but quickly swallowed it thinking of one of Sonny perfect guy qualities, no matter how much it killed him, he would try and befriend the Randoms.

"Sorry about that." Chad said bending down to pick up one of the pens Tawni dropped. Reaching down, he winced slightly, when he reached with the wrong hand.

"Here I got." Sonny quickly picked up the pen, and handed it back to Tawni. "Chad you really have to be more careful. Have you even seen a doctor yet." She asked taking his hand. "I mean this ace band age isn't enough you really need to get this check out, doesn't it hurt?" Sonny asked finally looking up at him.

"It distracts me from a worse pain." Sonny swallowed hard, blinking her eyes she quickly dropped his hand. At the lost and the sudden drop, Chad winced again.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"It's okay Munr..Allison." Chad smiled. I actually came to return this to you." Chad said pulling out her journal.

"My journal oh my god Chad you don't know how much I LO..appreciate you right now." Sonny said hugging the journal to her chest. After the happy feelings set aside, suspicion soon arose. "Wait Chad where did you get my journal? Did you steal it? You read it didn't you!" Sonny exclaimed raising an accusing finger.

"Sonny what kind of guy do you think I am."

"The kind who steals and reads journals." Tawni said moving to stand next to Sonny.

"I didn't steal it, I found it, in the hall, promise." Chad added. Studying him Sonny, searched for any signs of him lying; finding none she smiled.

"Thanks Chad, it means a lot." She said awkwardly moving in for a hug, when they couldn't angle their bodies correctly Sonny settled for a pat on his chest.

"No problem, so I guess I'll see you ladies around?" Sonny nodded while Tawni just continued to eyed him suspiciously. Chad turned to walk away, but before he reached the end of the hall he stopped. "Oh and Tawni that cocoa moco cocoa goes great with you completion." Tawni and Sonny's mouths both dropped open.

"Did he just com..complement me?"

"Did he just call you Tawni?" Tawni nodded her head.

"He must have heard about my party and this is just a poly to get on the guest list…and I must say if he keeps it up it might work." Tawni smiled walking back into their dressing room. Sonny stared to where Chad had disappeared, she knew Chad and this behavior was for no party, and she was on a mission to find out what it is about.

As Chad walked into his dressing room, he had a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Things go well." Chad jumped at Portlyn's voice.

"I really need to change those locks."

"So how did it go, did you tell her you love her?"

"No I have a plan, that is sure fire."

"Oh really?" Portlyn said raising an eyebrow doubtfully. "And what plan is that?"

" It's this," Chad said pulling out a sheet of paper form his pocket handing it to her.

"My perfect guy, friends with my friends, romantic, open minded, Chad what is this.?"

"It's my ticket to getting Sonny back." He smiled falling onto his couch.

"Explain."

"That is what Sonny wants in a man, so that's what I'm going to be." Chad smiled.

"Chad your nothing like this perfect guy, I mean talks about feelings…yea right." Portlyn laughed.

"Shut up." Chad said standing taking the paper from her.

"Where did you get that from anyway?"

"No where important." Chad said looking away.

"Chad."

" I may have found a book in the hall, that may have been her journal, that I may have made a copy of." Chad said with a shrug.

"Chad you didn't!"

" What's the big deal?"

"The big deal, Is that's an invasion of privacy, you're never going to win her back snooping through her stuff."

"I wasn't snooping, it was for science."

"Whatever." Portlyn said rolling her eyes. "You rather go through all of this instead of just telling her how you feel? Sharing your feelings is on the list."

"I don't have to get to every quality and I think its easier this way for us."

"Fine Chad have it your way, at least this way, I get some entertainment." Portlyn laughed leaving his dressing room.

* * *

"One for and one for you, and you." Tawni smiled handing out envelopes around the commissary.

"What's up with her?" Nico said pointing his pickle in Tawni's direction.

"She's just really excited about her party." Sonny said while pushing the ick around her plate.

"Yea but isn't it a bit late to be handing out invitations?"

"Invitations." Sonny laughed pulling out a piece of paper from her pocket. "It's a dress code." She said handing him the paper.

" No sneakers, shiny belts, or looking better than me." Nico read with a laugh.

"Yea the list goes on and on."

"Well she didn't say anything about spandex so I'm good." Zora laughed, taking a sip of milk.

"She also didn't mention cheese pants!" Grady exclaimed high fiving Nico, getting a chuckle out of Sonny.

"It's good to see you back to your old self." Nico smiled nudging her arm.

"Yea, I'm sorry about that it was just.."

"Chad?"

"What Chad pfft, no Chad had nothing to do with it." Sonny said feeling her neck growing hot.

"No I mean check out Chad." Zora said pointing over to where Chad was getting his food. Instead of his usually five start meal, he was carrying a tray with ick on a bun, and what was weirder were his clothes. He wasn't wearing his usual Mackenzie falls uniform, instead he was sporting a bright yellow shirt with a rainbow that read _"Gay could be the way_".

"Hey Sonny, Nico, Grady,…" Chad paused quickly flipping his wrist he quickly scaned the names of the Randoms. "And Zora." He finished with a smile. "You mind if I eat with you today?" Chad didn't wait for an answer, instead he quickly took a seat next to Zora across from Sonny. The So Random cast all looked at each other with equally confused expressions, while Sonny eyed him suspiciously. "So what's up?"

"Our suspicion levels." Zora stated eyeing him wearily.

"There's no need to be suspicious can't a guy just want to have lunch with his friends?"

"Friends?" Grady asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yea you know us guys were like bros." Chad said holding up a hand for a high five.

"Bros." Nico mouthed looking to Grady. Chad dropped his hand seeing the paper on the table.

"Oh you guys were going over the dress code, any idea what you're going to wear?"

"Wait how did you know this was a dress code, you couldn't possibly know that unless…" Sonny trailed off. "Tawni invited you?"

"Well when I assured her of all the press I would attract, she really didn't have much of a choice." He smirked. Sonny rolled her eyes stabbing at her plate with her fork. Chad inwardly winced. _" Get it together Copper no gloating_." He said to himself.

"Well whatever we wear we're sure it won't be a colorful as your outfit." Nico said with a laugh.

"What is there something wrong with being open minded?" Chad asked his eyes briefly meeting Sonny's. " I'll have you know I think the gay life style is great."

" That explains all the time you spend in the mirror." Zora said with a snicker.

" Burn!" Nico and Grady exclaimed high fiving each other.

"What no I'm not…"

"Don't worry Chad we don't judge." Nico laughed. "Come on guys we have to get to set, it's time to film our New years spectacular." Grady and Zora stood following Nico's lead. "You coming Sonny?"

"Yea you guys go ahead I'll catch up with Tawni in a few." Nico nodded walking off, with Grady and Zora in tow.

"Chad what are you doing"

"What are talking about." Chad questioned picking up his burger and sniffing it, to which he quickly recoiled. "How could anyone be expected to eat like this?"

"I'm talking about, the food, the bros, calling me Allison and for goodness sake your shirt, what are you up to."

"Sonny I'm not up to anything. I just figured we should be decent to one another, I mean we kind of work together, and I want us to be…friends." He smiled

"Friends?" She repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea I think we can.."

"Chad there you are!"

"Oh no." Chad mumbled dropping his head. " Why now."

"Chad oh my god it's been like forever!" Diana squealed sitting down next to him. "I mean, I've missed you so much, have you missed me. I would have visited more, but somehow my picture was on your banned wall, and after talking to the guard and daddy of course we realized it was just a huge mistake. Oh you're going to the party too, I can't wait, oh my god we should so go together!" Diana said pulling her chair closer to his. Chad franticly looked to Sonny whose face was tight not letting any emotion come across.

" Diana…"

"Wait till you see the dress I'm going to wear, the bracelet you got me will go great with it.

"Diana maybe we can talk some other time, I'm kind of in the middle of something here." He said while gesturing to Sonny.

"Oh no Chad, you guys clearly have a lot to catch up on." Sonny said while picking up her plate. "I have to get to rehearsal any way, oh and Diana don't take the whole banned wall personally, it seems as though more and more of us are ending up there." Sonny said looking pointedly at Chad.

"Sonny wait." Chad said standing up.

"Let her go Chaddy, we need some alone time." Diana said tugging him back into his chair.

"Yea Chaddy wouldn't want to keep her waiting." Sonny said with a fake smile, before walking over to Tawni.

"And absolutely no crowns or tiaras, unless your me that is." Tawni chuckled.

"Tawni a word please." Sonny smiled.

"Oh sure, just one second." She said turning back to the group of people she was talking to. " Now I may accept..owwww" Tawni squealed as Sonny pulled her away.

"You invited Chad and Diana to your party!"

"I didn't have a choice Mr. Condor cornered me, my pretty doesn't work on him." She pouted.

"And Chad?"

"Well I figured this would be the perfect payback, for what he's put you through. Once he sees how great you look in that dress, and all the fun you'll be having with Jesse, he'll realize all that he's lost and how dumb he really is." Tawni smiled.

"Oh so you did it for me?"

"Of course, girlfriend." Tawni laughed waving a hand.

"Oh because I thought it was for the press." Sonny said with a smirk.

"Um I..well."

Let's go Tawni, their waiting for us on set."

"Kay." Tawni said hanging her head following after her to set.

……………………………………………..

Chad walked quickly towards his dressing room. He was tired of the stares and the snickers everywhere he went. As he walked past Portlyn's makeup table, she turned to him.

"Uh Chad.."

"Don't ask." Chad called over his shoulder. Reaching his dressing room he flopped on the couch. So far not so great, looking in the mirror he scoffed pulling the t shirt over his head. "This could have used a little more thought."

"A little."

"Portlyn don't you ever have anything better to do than to stalk me?"

"Not when you're making a complete fool of yourself." Portlyn said picking up the discarded t shirt. "Gay could be the way, really Chad really?"

"I was trying to be open minded." He said while reaching for his uniform attire.

"Yea and how is that working out for you?" Chad glared at her.

"It was going…okay until Diana showed up."

"Ohhh metal mouth." Portlyn said with a cringe.

"Yea and, I was trying to be cool with her friends, but they just kept on looking at me like I had two heads or something, I've been calling her by her full name to be more romantic, and well the t shirt, but nothing seems to be working. It could have something to do with the fact that she saw herself on the banned wall." Chad stated looking at Portlyn pointedly.

"Oh she saw that?" Portlyn said looking down guiltily.

"Yea and while she tries to act like it doesn't bother her, she forgets I know her, and I know when she's faking the Sonny.

"The Sonny?"

"Oh yea it's just this joke we came up with once when.." Chad stopped seeing the expression on Portlyn's face.

"You so have it bad." She smiled. Chad rolled his eyes turning his attention back to his tie. "You sure you don't just want to tell her how you feel?"

"I got this Portlyn, I obviously just picked the wrong qualities, but this list is key in getting her back."

"Whatever you say." Portlyn said walking out. Chad pulled the list out of his pocket grabbing a pen he quickly put a line through open minded, and friends with her friends. Scanning the list his eyes landed on _Makes me laugh. _

"I hate comedy but I'll try it for her, besides how hard can it be."

…………………………………………….

"And then he called us his bros." Nico said pulling off a afro from their 70's sketch.

"His bros?" Tawni repeated, looking towards Sonny.

"Yea, he's up to something, but we can't figure out what." Grady said plopping on the couch.

"Sonny?"

"What!" Sonny jumped up. "I don't know anything, why would I know anything, I mean Chad and I practically hate each other." Sonny laughed nervously.

"I was just going to ask if you wanted any yogurt." Nico said staring at her in confusion.

"Oh."

"Are you feeling ok Sonny?"

"Me yea I'm great, you know what I'll go on the fro yo run." She said quickly leaving the prop house.

"She been acting really jumpy lately." Zora said squinting her eyes. "I'm going to get to the bottom of it." She laughed rubbing her hands together leaving the room.

"Well I actually hope Z gets to the bottom of things."

"Yea cuz something's funny with Sonny." Grady laughed. " Funny rhymes with Sonny." There was a knock on the door, and Chad smiled sticking his head in.

"Hey guys can I come in?"

"Wow he's asking for permission." Tawni laughed.

"What is it Cooper?"

"Well I caught some of your filming, and I just wanted to say that 70's sketch was really some of your best work. I mean that part where Nico lost his pic in his afro was hilarious."

"That was pretty funny wasn't it." Nico laughed.

"Yea or that part where Grady made his face tie dye."

"I love colorful faces too." Grady laughed.

"What about me?"

"Well I thought if anyone could bring bell bottoms back it would be you Tawni." Chad watched as all the random smiled and laughed thinking about his compliments. Maybe this whole friends with her friends thing would work out after all Chad thought to himself.

"Hey man take a seat, if you thought those jokes were funny you're going to get a kick out of these." Nico said patting a space next to him on the couch.

Sonny walked down the hall balancing the yogurt cups. She had to get control of her emotions if she want her and Chad's past to remain in the dark. Just act natural she said to herself. Pausing outside of the door, she put a huge smile on her face, before taking a step in. "Hey guys orders up."

"Hold on Sonny Chad's just getting to the best part." Sonny's face fell when she realized Chad was sandwiched in between Nico and Grady and Tawni, with huge smiles on their faces.

"And then the moose says wait that's my tea pot." The room exploded into laughter, causing Sonny to jump almost dropping the yogurt.

"Tea pot that's priceless." Grady laughed slapping his knee. "Tell another one Chad, Sonny you have to hear this guys jokes."

" But what about your yogurt, I got your favorites ." Sonny smiled holding up the tray.

"Oh just leave it over there." Nico said waving a hand. "Chad did you ever hear this one." Sonny shoulders slumped as she watched her friends, laughing it up with Chad, who was currently in her spot. Taking a seat at her vanity she swirled her yogurt around her cup, as Chad told another gut busting joke. As Sonny watched her friends with Chad she couldn't help the jealous feelings that were rising up. She didn't know if she was jealous that Nico, Grady, and Tanwi weren't paying any attention to her.

_Or that she had never seen Chad that happy throughout their whole relationship._

Sure they had shared laughs, but this was different. Feeling an uneasiness filling her body, she quietly stood up, and left the prop house.

"Yea Sonny knows a good one about cows, tell it Sonny." Tawni laughed looking up. "Sonny?" She called out seeing she was gone. "Guys where did Sonny go?"

"I don't know." Nico said looking up. Chad quickly took a scan of the room, and felt his heart drop.

_He was flailing again_

There was no point in this if Sonny wasn't there."Wow I didn't realize what time it was I'll catch up with you guys later." Nico and Grady gave Chad a head nod, as he exited the room. Once in the hallway Chad pulled out his list and scratched off makes me laugh, but put a question mark next to friends with my friend. Likes all types of music popped out, and he got an idea. Walking back towards the prop house, Chad poked his head in. " Hey you guys have any plans for New Years eve?

"Of course we have plans." Tawni laughed. "What kind of loser doesn't have plans on New Years eve.

"Oh that's too bad because I was hoping you guys might want to come to this party I'm attending at Lyric. You've heard of Lyric right?" By the blank looks on their faces Chad guessed not. "Well it one of the hottest places in town, the waiting list could take months to get on, but if you guys wanted to go, I'm sure I wouldn't have a problem getting you in."

"A club?" Tawni smiled "Like a real club, no The Basement pay back right?"

"Yea it's a real club, just check Tween weekly, they often catch some of the biggest stars there."

"We'll be there." Tawni smiled.

"But what about you plans…oww." Grady said rubbing his ankle where Tawni had just kicked him.

"Ok so I'll let them know I'll be bringing along four? I don't really think it's Zora's style."

"Fours great."

"Okay so see you guys tomorrow night around seven." Chad said walking out again, as he made his way down the hall he heard Tawni yell at the boys.

"And no cheese pants!"

………………………………..

"Come on Sonny we're going to have so much fun tonight. Lyric is not only known for the celebrity status but the music too, and you love music."

"Yea sure, but I'm only coming with you because I owed you for that whole standing on the table thing."

"And I'm fine with that, but just try and have fun."

"Okay okay, but Tawn if this place is so popular, then how did we get on the list."

"Please Sonny I'm Tawni Heart I know people." Tawni said flipping her hair.

"Names?" A bouncer asked as they reached the club doors.

"Tawni Heart, and Sonny Munroe ." Tawni smiled, as the bouncer began looking across his list.

"Sorry you're not on the list."

"What?" Tanwi laughed "There must be some mistake."

"No mistake, there is no Tawni heart or Sonny Munroe on the list."

"You clearly have no idea who we are."

"Oh yea enlighten me then,"

"Relax Carl, they're with me." Sonny looked up to see Chad's smiling face appear alongside the large bouncer.

"Oh, Mr. Cooper my apologies they didn't tell me they were your guest."

"No problem, ladies right this way." Chad smiled.

"Hmuph told you I know people" Tawni said walking past the bouncer following Chad, Sonny rolled her eyes reluctantly following the pair. Once inside, Sonny found Tawni ordering a drink.

"Why didn't you tell me that Chad was the one who invited you?"

"Would you have come if I did?"

"Well..I. just.. maybe." Sonny stopped seeing the look Tawni was giving her.

"Exactly, relax Sonny you don't even have to be anywhere near Chad look how big this place is. Just try and enjoy yourself, we're going to be in a new year soon"

"Hey Sonny Tawni, we've been waiting for you guys, isn't this place great." Nico smiled.

" Yea and get this it's open mic night, Nico and I are going to sing a true classic.

"Oh I love the classics." Chad walked up leaning against the counter." I really enjoy R and B, Rock, Rap, Folk.."

"Folk?" Sonny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea I'm in to all kinds of music."

"Name one Rock band you like."

" Well there's…"

"Ha I knew it, Chad you know nothing about Rock."

Í know it Rocks."

"Really Chad really." Sonny couldn't help but smile on the inside she missed this, she missed them.

" You know what Munr…." Chad paused realizing what he was doing. Thinking of the list he clearly remembered _Tries not to argue_, and there he was arguing, he was never going to get her back if he kept it up. "You're right, I'm sorry, have a drink on me." Looking up Chad called the waiter of. "Whatever she wants add it to my tab." With that he walked away. Sonny's heart fell, as Chad walked away. What was going on with him, he was acting so strange.

"Fancy seeing you here." Chad turned in the direction of the voice.

" Portlyn what are you doing?"

"It's a club on New Year's Eve Chad figure it out, the question is what are they doing here?" She said while waving a hand over to where the Randoms were sharing a laugh.

"I invited them." Chad said with a shrug.

"Let me guess, you're trying to be friends with her friends again, how's that whole list thing working out for you?"

" Hey Port, Jason's looking for you." A girl said walking over towards them " Omg Chad Dylan Copper, you didn't say he was going to be here."

"Amber Chad, Chad Amber." Chad nodded, before looking over his shoulder to where Sonny was. " I'm going to go look for Jason, you two ok here?"

"We'll be great" Amber said while linking an arm with Chad's."What does a girl have to do to get a dance with you?" She asked flirtatiously batting her eyelashes.

"Sorry, I'm not really a dancer." Chad said trying to make a break for it.

"I'll teach all my moves." Amber said turning around, pressing herself against him.

"Man check out that girl Chad scored, I hope his entourage gets equally hot girls!" Sonny looked to where Chad was on the dance floor, where a girl was practically giving him a lap dance, she instantly felt sick. Quickly excusing herself to the bathroom, Sonny turned the faucet on, and quickly splashed some water on her face.

_She was going into complete remission_

"Just get through this, have fun with your friends you don't need him to have fun, because it sure seemed like he was having a heck of a lot of fun without you."

"Listen Amber, you seem like a great girl, but I'm kinda here with someone." Chad said separating himself from her.

"The good ones are always taken." Amber shrugged. "OO is that Zac Efron!!" Chad rolled his eyes as she scurried away, going from him to Zac what a down grade. Looking back over towards where Sonny was, he was sad to see she was no longer there. Sonny walked out of the bathroom, making her way through the crowed club.

"Sonny there you are, come on Nico and Grady are getting ready to sing." Tawni said pulling her towards a stage.

"Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere." Grady sang holding a hand on his forehead as if looking out into the crowd.

"Just a city boy  
Born and raised in south Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere" Nico belted copying Grady's actions. The crowd was loving it, as they continued Sonny found herself smiling along with everyone else, and as they reached the chorus she found herself singing along. Chad smiled as he watched Sonny singing and dancing with Tawni, he missed seeing her so happy, and in a way he knew he played a small part in that happiness, he did after all get them in the club.

"Miss me." Chad jumped as a warm breath tickled his ear, and two arms wrapped around his waist.

"Amber what are you doing?" Chad asked turning around taking her arms off his waist.

"What does it look like." She laughed placing her hands on his shoulders.

"What happened to Zac?"

"Vanessa showed up, and ruined our fun."

" Listen Amber.."

"No more time for talking Chad Dylan." Before Chad could register what was happening, Amber pushed herself up, pressing her lips against his.

"See isn't this place great." Tawni laughed clapping her hands.

"I have to admit it is pretty fun." Sonny giggled spinning around. Turning around she stopped short seeing Chad kissing some girl. Her breath instantly caught in her throat, and her heart plummeted past her stomach.

"So what did you guys think?" Nico asked excitedly coming to stand next to them.

"We're we awesome or we're we awesome!" Grady exclaimed high fiving Nico. Sonny turned back around plastering a smile on her face.

"You guys we're awesome."

"Amber what is wrong with you?" Chad asked bringing a hand up to wipe his lips. "I told you I have a girlfriend."

" Really than where is she?"

"Amber just get out of her, you're embarrassing yourself." Chad said walking away.

"So who's next?" Nico asked excitedly.

"Yea Tawni, Sonny who's taking the plunge?"

" I'm a show stopper so naturally I'm last, so Sonny you're up." Tawni said giving her a nudge.

"Oh no I can't" Sonny said shaking her head.

"Sure you can." Nico smiled patting her on the back.

"No really I.."

"Help her up boys." Tawni said smiling. Nico and Grady each taking an arm quickly guided Sonny up on Stage. Sonny swallowed hard, feeling her heart beat increasing, taking a deep breath she picked up a guitar that was leaning against a stool and moved towards the mike stand. Looking down she played a few notes, before closing her eyes.

"Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me." Chad looked up seeing Sonny on stage he moved closer.

Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us. Sonny shook her head squeezing her eyes tighter as she felt another lump forming in her throat. The room seemed to stand still, all eyes were glued to Sonny, especially Chad's.

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it. Portlyn came and stood next to Chad, placing a hand on his arm. Chad let out a breath, as Sonny voice lightly cracked, her voice his heart.

So now I guess

This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget. Sonny opened her eyes, her eyes briefly meeting Chad's, before quickly closing them again. Chad felt like he was being torn in two, he's the one who brought that pained expression to her face, he's the reason for her tears, her pain. Nico and Grady shared looks of confusions, while Tawni wore a knowing expression.

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us. Taking her eyes off of Sonny, Tawni looked over at Chad, and was surprised at what she saw. Chad's face looked pale, he wore a somber expression, if she didn't know any better she would say he looked heartbroken, which meant.. "He loves her."

"Huh?" Nico whispered moving closer to her.

"Nothing."

But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us. Sonny stopped letting, out a shaking breath. Opening her eyes, again meeting Chad's, this time a tear rolled slowly down her cheek. The crowd soon broke out of their trance, and quickly began applauding. Wiping her face Sonny quickly made her way off the stage.

"Sonny?" Tawni called after her.

"Let me..please." For some reason Tawni actually trusted Chad to do the right thing, and she felt herself nodding her head.

"Sonny." Chad called running out of the building. "Sonny wait."

" Chad don't leave on my account, I know how much of a good time you were having." Sonny said turning around, wiping furiously at her eyes.

"What?"

"Just forget it." She said turning to walk away.

"Wait." Chad said grabbing her arms. "Where are you going, we need to talk..that song..?"

"It doesn't matter Chad."

"It matters to me." He said taking her hands. Sonny scoffed letting go of his hands.

"Please Chad enough, you've made what you want painfully clear. I just want you to stop toying with me."

"What?"

"Well let's see the calling me Allison, coming to the prop house just to ignore me, inviting me and my friends out just so I can see you make out with other girls"

"Sonny I would never.."

"Let me finish Chad. The lying, even weirder the apologizing, banning me from your set."

"Sonny it's not what you think, I didn't.." Chad paused trying to collect his thoughts. "I did it all for you."

" For me?" Sonny repeated squinting at him. "Well in that case don't do me any more favors."

"Sonny please let me explain." Sonny raised a hand stopping him

"Chad if you've even cared about me at all, please just leave me alone." Sonny said hugging herself, as a cool wind blew. As the wind blew Sonny's hair, he was able to see the tears shining in her eyes, and for once he just wanted to make her happy. He swallowed nodding his head, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Sonny nodded her head gratefully moving to leave.

" Stay I'll go." Chad said walking around her, quickly taking off his coat, he hung it on her shoulders

"Chad.."

"Just take Sonny." Not wanting to argue Sonny, just nodded her head, pulling the jacket tighter around herself.

"Thank you Chad." She whispered.

"For what it's worth I'm sorry." With one last look, Sonny walked back into the club. "I care more about you than you'll ever know Munroe…I love you." Chad whispered before continuing down the street.

…………………..

Whoo glad that's done..I know you're all wanting to kill me right now, but look at the silver lining our Chad has finally move on to the next stage! Acceptance! We shall see what comes with it.

Please read and review :)


	8. Stage Six: Acceptance Part One

**Author's Note**: Hey guys it's feels so good to be posting again!

I'm sorry for the wait, but school is really no joke for me, I barely have time to read fics let alone write them. But hey it's summertime and finally school is OUTTTTT! And I have been able to return I hope you enjoy the last of the stages! And a big thank you to all of you who have been reviewing and adding the fic to your favs list, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Ps. Sorry for the repost this is the version that was meant to be posted. For those of you who already read it, there are just a couple of minor changes. **

**Acceptance: ****The act of accepting; a receiving what is offered, with approbation, satisfaction.**

Sonny stood in the entrance of the club pulling Chad's jacket tighter around her body, his scent filled her nostrils. She sighed leaning back against a wall closing her eyes she found herself becoming lost in him.

_Flashback_

"_Come on Sonny I've got you." Chad said while leading her out of his car._

"_I'm sorry it's a little hard to move fast when blindfolded, I mean is the blindfold really necessary?" _

"_Yes, I want you to be surprised." Sonny smiled at his tone, she loved how excited he was, much like a kid on Christmas._

"_Ok ok." Chad smiled linking their arms together. "Can I at least have a hint?"_

" _Well…. this is a place where you and I meet."_

"_What, like the at the garden?"_

"_Okay no more questions, just walk with me." Sonny held tight to Chad's arm, trying to use her other senses to determine their location. Taking a deep breath she smile. _

"_I smell the water."_

"_Sonny don't ruin it." Chad whined, causing her to laugh._

"_I'm sorry, I won't say anything else, promise." They walked a little further when Chad stopped._

"_Okay we are here, take of your shoes." Sonny did as she was told, and smiled as she instantly felt cool sand surround her toes. "Oh give me a second." Chad said while releasing her arm. Sonny heard Chad quickly moving about. "Damn it!."He exclaimed throwing the stone he stepped on._

"_Chad are you okay?" Sonny questioned reaching for her blindfold._

"_I'm fine. Please leave it on, just two more seconds."_

"_Okay." She said slowly dropping her hands. Surveying his work Chad stood up with a smile, Walking around Sonny he delicately kissed her neck before whispering." Happy anniversary." She shivered at his kiss, and smiled as the blindfold was finally removed from her eyes. They were on the beach where there was a small picnic of sandwiches, grape soda, and chocolate covered strawberries set up._

" _You did this all for me?"_

"_Yea, I know our last beach date didn't go so well, so I figured we could try again." He said while wrapping his arms around her. Sonny smiled, leaning back into him, she quickly turned kissing his lips._

"_You're just full of surprises."_

" _Come on, I can't wait for you to try my cooking, you know I don't just make pb and j for all girls."_

"_Oh really?"_

"_Really." Chad smiled._

"_Well good." _

"_Good." Chad said moving his face closer_

"_Fine." Sonny said inching closer_

"_Fi.." Chad didn't get to finish his fine as sonny's lips met his, but strangely enough he didn't mind. _

…

Sonny opened her eyes coming out of her dream, she missed him so much it physically hurt. She quickly pushed herself off the wall, and ran back out the door. " Chad?" She called Looking around, she saw that he was gone, and figured it was probably for the best, what exactly would she have done if he was there, confess her love for him? Hit him? Demand that he fix her? thinking back to their last anniversary she realized she never really found out what he met when he said the place where they meet. Hugging his jacket around herself, she slowly walked back into the club.

"Where's Chad?"

"What did he said?"

"Whoa ." Sonny said raising her hands taking a step away from Tawni and Portlyn. "Why would I know where he is?" Sonny sated looking pointedly at Portlyn.

"Oh cut the crap Random, besides you are wearing his jacket." Portlyn sated putting her hands on her hips, Sonny guilty hugged the jacket to her body.

"It's cool Sonny she knows."

"She knows?" Sonny whispered with wide eyes. "Tawni I trusted you, you.."

"Relax sunshine she didn't tell me."

"Then how…"

"I've known Chad a long time, he can't really keep many things from me."

"Well I guess you were happy to hear that we ended things."

"Wait ended things…but Sonny you.."

"Tawni." Sonny said warningly, causing Tawni to quite.

"What do you mean ended things, don't you see all that he's been going through for you." Portlyn said angrily stepping closer to Sonny.

" You mean the partying and making out with other girls?"

"No I mean the trying to make things right with your friends, standing up for you in the cafeteria, and the apologizing , all things Chad has never tried or cared about before, but is willing to do for some reason for you."

"Oh you mean the not including me with my friends, the diss at his ego, and the buying gifts instead talking to me?" Sonny said as a matter of fact stepping closer to Portlyn.

"Ok ladies how about a drink, whose thirsty?" Tawni asked quickly moving to stand between the two.

"You know I'm glad you too aren't together anymore, you don't deserve him."

"Portlyn for once I agree with you, I deserve better." With that she turned on her heels leaving the club and her thoughts of Chad behind her.

…

"Honey you have to eat." His mother said standing outside of his door with a tray of food. Today was what would have been his and Sonny's four month anniversary, and not being with her, left a huge void in his heart. "Chad please, you can't stay cooped up in that room forever." His mother said knocking again. Chad sighed turning up the music on his radio. "Okay I get it, I'll leave it here for you." His mother said sadly leaving the tray outside his door. Closing his eyes Chad tried to think of how he let things get so out of control. Why couldn't he have just told his cast, Portlyn was right, he didn't care what they thought, he was Mackenzie they were his falls. Feeling his phone vibrate he shifted grabbing it out of his pocket, the name Crazy Condor flash on the screen. He sighed thinking of his options, sure he could ignore it like he wanted, but did he really want to lose his girlfriend and his job all in the same week. Shaking his head he turned down the music and answered the phone.

"CDC what it do?"

"Oh Chad I love it when you call yourself CDC, it's so sexy!" Diana squealed into the phone causing him to shutter.

" You know Diana I'm kinda busy, maybe I could give you a call later."

"Why would you call me if we are going to be together later silly."

"Be together?" Chad asked confused

"Yea you know the party…our date."

"Oh that…" Chad Trail off trying to come up with a way out of it. "You know Diana I really can't…

"Oh hi Daddy." Diana squealed into the phone causing Chad to hold it away from his ear. "I'm just talking to Chad about the party we are going to tonight. But dad I'm practically an adult." She whined. Chad smiled maybe he won't have to say anything at all, it looked like Mr. Condor didn't want her going.

"Hello!."

"Mr. Condor sir, how are you this fine Friday?"

"Quite cooper, is it true that you're trying to take another one of my daughter to some crazy Hollywood party?"

"Oh no sir it was just a party that Tawni Heart, you know from So Random was throwing, believe me not many a-listers would be there, but I completely understand that Diana can't go."

" Well now she's got her heart set on it, so she's going and so am I, so if one little thing goes awry it's your butt Cooper.".

"Yes sir." Chad said with a gulp.

"Thank you daddy! Chad I can't wait to see you tonight, and don't worry I'm sure we can sneak away from daddy long enough to have some you and me time." Chad shuttered thinking of how anytime with the crazy teen would be spent. "Smooches Chaddykins!" Chad stared at the phone in disbelief, maybe this was that karma thing that Sonny was always going on about.

"Sonny." He said with a smile. " Will be at the party, even if she's not with me at least I can see her on our anniversary." Looking around the empty room he stopped, maybe Portlyn was right "I am going crazy." He said shaking his head and standing up.

…

"So tonight's the night of the big party right?"

"If you mean the party that I'm not going to, then yes."

"Not going, but Sonny what about that beautiful dress you brought, I know Chad would sure love you in that."

"Mom please."

"I'm sorry sweetie, I know something going on with you two, but you have been refusing to talk to me, you use to always tell me everything." She said sadly sitting across from her daughter. Sonny felt guilt quickly consume her body. Her mother was right, ever since this whole thing started with Chad she felt herself becoming distant with everyone else around her.

" I'm sorry Mom, what do you say to me you and a tub of Ben and Jerry's tonight?"

"Really?"

"Yea, what do you say to some chunky monkey?"

"I say bring it on." Connie said with a smile.

" Okay great I'm going to head up stairs take and shower, and then go get our supplies." Sonny stood up, making her way out the door.

"Sonny?" Her mother called.

"Yea mom?" She say quickly poking her head back in.

"Thank you." Sonny smiled continuing back up stairs. Maybe today won't be so bad after all she thought to herself.

…..

" Wow." Connie said with wide eyes.

" I Know." Sonny nodded putting another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

"You and Chad's relationship has more drama then the first three seasons of Mac Falls!"

"Mom I thought you quit watching that."

"Sonny I tried I'm not as strong as you, me and Grady having been texting every Wednesday to try and help one another keep their minds off the show, but our efforts have been in vain."

"Mom I don't know what disturbs me more the fact that you have been watching the show behind my back or that you and Grady have been texting each other."

"What honey, I'm a cool mom." Connie smiled putting a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth

"Cool moms don't announce that they're cool."

"Moving on, so what are you going to do about Chad, it sounds like you still care a lot about him."

"Care about him mom, you couldn't be more wro.." Sonny paused as her mother gave her the I gave you birth I know when you're lying look. " Right." She finished swiveling her spoon around in her ice cream. "Am I that obvious, what gave it away?"

" Well first you still tend to blush at his name, I saw the framed picture of him on your desk, oh and the constant glancing at your phone." Sonny shifted guilty resisting the urge to look to her phone." :And well Sonny, it's really hard to let go of your first love." Her mother was right, there was no point in her denying it, she wasn't over Chad, she was completely under him…well metaphorically speaking of course.

"I'm trying so hard…"

"Well maybe you should try and talk to him."

"No, contact with has proven to be dangerous."

"Dangerous! Sonny those kickboxing classes weren't for nothing."

"No mom I don't mean dangerous like that, I mean I feel my resolve crumbling whenever he looks me in the eyes. I just.." Sonny stopped as her phone mooed loudly on the table. Reaching for it she sighed before hitting the ignore button.

"Let me guess, Chad?"

"Worst, Tawni." At her mother's confused expression she began to elaborate. "Tonight is Tawni's big party, and I was suppose to go but I can't face Chad, with today being our anniversary, or what would have been our anniversary."

" Honey you can't move on hiding from him, I mean you guys work together you're going to have to face him sooner or later."

"Yea well I choose later." She said eating another spoonful of ice cream.

"Sonny are you cold are something, do want me to turn the air down?"

"No I'm ok, why do you ask?"

"Well you haven't taken that jacket off since you got back." Sonny looked down at Chad's jacket which was currently engulfing her body."

"Oh yea, no I'm just …well I really think…"

"I take it that that's Chad's jacket?" Connie sated with a raised eyebrow and knowing smirk.

" Am I that easy to read?"

"Well that and the fact that CDC it stitched on the sleeve." Sonny looked down for the first time noticing Chad's initials.

"Oh." She sighed sadly and slightly embarrassed.

" Sonny it's okay, it's going to take some time, but I know how strong you are, you'll make it through this."

"Thanks mom." A loud buzzing turned both the ladies attention to the table. "It's probably Tawni again, I guess I can't run from her forever either." Connie smiled nodding her head, as Sonny reached for the phone. "Hey Tawni I'm sorry I've been avoiding you"

"I forgive you."

"Tawni?"

"I prefer Jesse but maybe Tawni could grow on me." Jesse said with a laugh.

"Oh Jesses, I'm sorry I didn't even pay attention to the caller id."

"It's cool, only if you say we can ride together to the party tonight." Sonny smiled

" Wish I could, but I'm kinda of skipping the party tonight."

"Why?"

" I just rather stay in."

" Oh, so it has nothing to do with the fact that Chad's going to be there right?"

" Right."

"Okay well if you change your mind I'm only a phone call away."

"Thanks Jesse." Sonny smiled hanging up her phone.

"So who's this Jesse, and is that a blush I see?" Connie asked smiling

"No mom, and he's just a friend."

" So what did this friend of yours want."

"Well he asked if I wanted to ride with him to Tawni's party."

" Sonny you should be out having a good time with your friends."

"No mom, I rather hang out with you, I miss doing this."

"Ok sweetie, so what movies did you rent?" Sonny smiled reaching for the Blockbuster bag.

"Only the best, The Notebook, Miss Congeniality, and for you action lovers The Dark Knight, so which do you want to watch first?"

" Let's go with the comedy first, I think we both could use a good laugh."

"Ok Miss Congeniality it is." Sonny said while getting up from the couch, opening the DVD box she bend down to put in the disc, standing up she didn't notice the white piece of paper that fell from her pocket.

"Sonny you dropped something." Her mother said pointing at the note with her spoon. Looking down Sonny picked up the piece of paper, while going to sit back down. "What is it?"

"I don't know it fell out of Chad's jacket."

"Well aren't you going to open it?"

"Mom I can't read it, what if it's private." Sonny said while placing the note between them on the couch.

"Hey if you won't I will." Connie said while reaching for the paper. Sonny quickly grabbed the paper before her mother could.

"Fine I'll read it just to make sure it's nothing important like a prescription or something, I don't want him to not be able to pick up his medicine."

"Uh huh." Connie said as Sonny unfolded the note.

"The perfect guy for me." Sonny read out loud, quickly scanning the note she soon realized that the hand writing was eerily close to her own, but upon further reading she quickly discover that the hand writing was in fact her's and that this was an excerpt from her journal. As she continued scanning the paper her blood quickly began to boil. "How could he!"

"What, what?"Connie asked excitedly.

"This is a page from my journal!' She exclaimed turning it around so her mother could see.

"What I don't understand." Connie said while taking the piece of paper.

"I lost my journal a couple of days ago, and Chad found it, but he swore he didn't read it, but then I find this in his pocket, I'm going to kill him when I see him!" Sonny exclaimed.

"Why wait." Connie said with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"Well you know where he's going to be tonight, why not confront him." Sonny nodded her head, her mother was right, Chad had done some low things in the past but this was the last straw, he needed a taste of his of medicine.

"You're right mom." Sonny said jumping up from the couch. "But wait, what about our movie night?"

"Sonny it's fine, the movies will be here for the next five days, go show Chad what a Munroe is made of." Her mother said with a wink. Sonny smiled quickly grabbing her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jesse, if the offer is still good I would love to ride to the party with you tonight."

….

"I'd like to thank you all for coming to my after new years before Valentine's Day party." Tawni said beaming from the stage. " I see that none of you are changeling my pretty, and there for, let's get this party jumping! Dj play those funky tunes!"

"Did Tawni just say funky tunes" Nico asked looking to Grady.

"Forget about Tawni's smell music, and check out what's over there." Nico turned his head to where Grady was pointing, and a smile quickly came to his lips.

" Those girls are an 15 on a scale from 1 to 5!"

"Girls? I was taking about the hot wings." Grady said staring at the buffet with wide eyes.

"Come on man." Nico said shaking his head, as they made their way over to the table.

"Chad isn't this party just the greatest!" Diana exclaimed, linking her arm with his. "Chad? Chad!"

"Oh huh?"

" What's up with you, you have been zoning out all night."

"I'm just really tired, I don't know how much longer I can stay." He said while faking a yawn.

"Chaddy the party just go started, besides I can think of a way to wake you up." She said while leaning into him.

"Oh would you look at that." Chad said quickly moving away from the pushy teen " That ice sculpture looks just like Tawni." He said walking towards it.

"Sonny I'm so glad you changed your mind." Jessed smiled opening her car door. " And you look beautiful by the way." Sonny smiled smoothing out her purple dress.

"Thanks Jesse, and I really appreciate what you're doing for me tonight."

"No problem, now shall we?" He asked offering her an arm.

" We shall. She said retuning his smile.

" Hey Diana do you think I could borrow him for a second? Thanks." Tawni smiled dragging Chad away before she could answer.

"Thanks Tawni, I don't think I could have taken much more..oww." Chad rubbed his arm where Tawni had just punched him. "What was that for?"

" That was for Sonny. What do you think you're doing bringing another girl to my party after all you have been through with Sonny?"

"Do you think I want to be here with brace face? If I didn't come here that guy." Chad paused pointing to where Mr. Condor was currently biting into a rib. " Would have my head."

" Look Chad despite what it may seem Sonny is my best friend, and she doesn't deserve to be missing out on my party because of you."

"It doesn't look like she's missing out on it at all."

"What?" Tawni asked confused. Chad nodded his head towards the entrance where Sonny had just entered with Jesse. Chad's stomach sunk at the smiling couple. Sonny looked beautiful, and one of the most beautiful things he saw was her smile, something he hadn't seen in a while.

" Don't ruin this Cooper." Tawni said with a glare before turning around with a huge smile, walking over to the couple. Chad's was beginning a losing battle with his temper, as he watched the way Jesses touched her.

" Here it looks like you could use this." Portlyn said while handing him a drink. Tearing his eyes of the couple Chad quickly took the drink. Taking a sip, his eyes clenched as the liquid burned his throat.

"Do I even want to know what's in this?" Portlyn raise an eyebrow. "I didn't think so." Chad said while downing the rest of the drink.

"Sonny I'm so glad you changed your mind, and your taste in company." Tawni said with a smile. "How are you Jesse?"

"I'm good thanks for having me, this party looks amazing."

"You could expect nothing less from Tawni Heart." Tawni smiled. " And Sonny that dress looks almost as good on you as it would on me!" Tawni said while taking in her outfit. "Well you two crazy kids, enjoy yourselves, I'm off to go share my pretty."

"Sometimes I wonder how you can put up with her." Jesse said shaking his head.

"Believe me coming from Tawni that was a huge compliment."

'Well I have to say that I agree with her, except I think you look a thousand times better in than dress than she ever could"

"I must say your really good at this pretending to be a couple thing."

" Let's just say I wish it wasn't for pretend."

" Jesse..I"

"Hey I don't want to make things weird between us, forget I said anything, let's just start again." Sonny nodded her head "So do you want to get something to eat or dance maybe, I see we already have an audience." Looking out of the corner of her eye Sonny looked to where Chad standing with Portlyn. " He can't keep his eyes, off of you, but hey I don't blame the guy." Jesse said with a smile.

" How about a dance?" Sonny asked giving him her full attention.

"Sounds great." Taking her hand Jesse lead Sonny to the dance floor.

"You have any more of that drink?"

"Don't you think you've had enough." Chad looked to where Sonny was laughing as Jesse twirled her.

"I'll tell you when I've had enough." Chad said holding his cup out to Portlyn. Portlyn shrugged pouring him some more of her concoction. Chad once again down the drink, allowing the burn to take his mind off of the sight in front of him.

"Chad I've been looking for you, I love this song come on let's dance." Diana said while pulling him out on the dance floor. Chad stood still watching Sonny as Diana danced around him. He had to talk to her, she had to hear him out. "Chad come on shake those hips." Dian said wiggling her own hips. Sonny smiled as Jesse dipped her, while leaning closer to her.

" I think I can see his ears smoking from here." Jesse whispered in her ear.

"That's it." Chad said shaking his head, moving towards the couple.

"Chad wait where are you going?"

"Sonny I need to talk to you."

"I'm sorry but we're a little busy here." Jesse said while standing her up.

"Look John I'm not talking to you." Chad said pointing a finger, almost in Jesse's direction.

" Nico Check it out Tawni even has a rope swing!" Grady said excitedly racing towards the rope.

"Chad what's going on here?" Diana asked crossing her arms.

"What's going on is this guy has his hands all over Sonny, and it's our anniversary!"

"Chad what are you doing?" Sonny said wide eyed as a group of on lookers began to form those of which included the paparazzi.

"I'm saving you."

"Saving me, Chad look around, you are embarrassing yourself, just go back over there with Diana and you and I will talk about this later." Sonny whispered as the circle formed tighter around them.

"Sonny what are you doing here with this…this.."

"Hunk." Tawni supplied.

" No that's not it." Chad said shaking his head stumbling slightly.

"Chad, have you been drinking?" Sonny asked squinting her eyes at him.

"Okay let's go." Portlyn said walking over taking his arm. "I think you need to sit."

"No, I'm not done." He said while shrugging her off. " She belongs to me…no I mean with me." Chad said pointing to himself.

"Chaddy, this is making me very unhappy."

"Cooper what's going on here?"

"Mr. Condor sir there seems to have been a mix up, Chad was just leaving with Diana right Chad?" Sonny said giving him a look.

" No I'm not leaving without you." He smiled while taking one of her hands with his good hand.

"Chad!" Dania said stomping her foot, causing Sonny to jump releasing Chad's hand.

"Copper my daughter looks unhappy and when she's unhappy I'm unhappy and when I'm unhappy you're unhappy, catch my drift?"

" I don't care." Chad said turning to look Mr. Condor.

"Excuse me !" Condor boomed.

"I said I don't care."

"Oh God." Sonny and Portlyn said at the same time.

"I think you better watch the way you speak to me unless, you want to end up on the unemployment line!"

" I have hated ever second I have spent with your daughter."

"Chad I thought, I thought you loved me!"

" Not you I love her." Chad said pointing to Tawni causing everyone to gasped. " I mean her." He said while moving his finger over to Sonny, earning him another gasp from the crowd.

"Hey Nico how high do you think I can get on this?" Grady asked wiggling his body to build up momentum.

"Grady I'm not sure if you should be doing that." Nico said looking up to his swinging friend.

" I've loved her for a long time, and it took losing her for me to realize it. I love being Mackenzie, but Mr. Condor I can live without the falls , but I have recently realized I can't live without her. I Chad Dylan Cooper am head over heels, 100 %, crazily, madly, in love with Sonny Munroe, and I don't care who knows!" Sonny's heart stopped, she immediately felt weak at the knees as Chad's words set in. But as she saw him stumble a little bit more, she remember that he wasn't in his right state of mind.

"Chad…what have you done." She whispered shaking her head trying desperately to keep tears from forming in her eyes. Chad looked around at all the faces surrounding him, and he immediately began to feel a weird feeling in his stomach. A photographer quickly jumped in from of him snapping a picture, the flash cause him to close his eyes stumbling backwards.

" Wow I'm getting a lot of air of this." Grady cheered, but as he began swinging closer and closer to a group of people he realized there were no brakes on the rope. " Nico I think you were right about this!" He yelled closing his eyes.

"Chad watch out!" Portlyn called, Chad turned his head, only to be confronted with a flying Grady, the last thing her remember was the smell of hot wings before blacking out.

…

Hello again I guess you have by now realized that I have decided to add a bonus chapter!

Mostly because you all rock! So please review, and I promise the next one won't take nearly as long with it being the summer and all!

Hmmm what did you think of acceptance? Has Chad really accept his feeling for Sonny, or was that the alcohol talking?


	9. Acceptance Part Two

**Author's Note:** This is a tear filled last Hello-Goodbye to everyone . I know this has been a long time coming but it is so bitter sweet to post a final chapter. To say goodbye I want to thanks the few readers and reviewers I have left : )

**Anonymus :** There is lots of Channy present in the chapter so take this as an CHANNY ALERT!

**CHIKEESxBBY:** Thanks for the review, one thing I love about fics is the tension that can be included!

**Vampire-Lover-Edward17:** Thanks for reading, what happens next is right below :)

**Cute-Redheaded-Chick :** I have to say you have been a pretty big backbone for me in finishing this fic, it was your review that truly inspired me to take any free moment I could to finish this before school began. Thank you so much for all of your support.

**Arghh: **Updated as requested!

**IloveRomance2010: **We'll all find out the truth about everyone's feelings in this chapter, thanks for reading and reviewing.

**EllietheDisneyfreak: **You're Brilliant!

On with the show…

Chad groaned clenching his eyes together while placing a hand to his forehead. "I feel like I was hit by a mac truck.

"Nope, just Grady on a rope."

"Sonny?" Chad asked surprised pushing himself up as best he could, the fast action causing his head to spin more. "Oh bad idea." He said placing a hand back on his head.

"Here this should help." She said while bringing him two glasses one with water and the other with some sort of green liquid. He immediately reached for the water. " Drink this first, trust me the water is to take away the after taste." Taking the cup Chad sniffed it's contents, mistake number one."It's best just to drink it as fast as possible." Chad looked in the cup again and then back up to Sonny.

"You wouldn't be trying to kill me would you?

"Just drink it Chad, believe me when I kill you I want you fully coherent." Chad closed his eyes placing the drink to his lips, he quickly titled back his head downing the contents.

"Oh that's disgusting." He said as Sonny quickly handed him the water.

"Believe me this isn't the worst drink you've had tonight." At that Chad finally took the time to take in his surrounds. He was in a pretty plain room with a couch, couple of lounge chairs, and some mirrors on the wall .

"Where are we?"

"You don't remember what happened?" At his blank expression Sonny took that as a no.

" We're at Tawni's party the…"

"The after new years before Valentine's day party."

"So you do you remember?"

"Yea there are just a few blurry areas"

"Is the area where you were drinking clear? Chad groaned.

" I…Portlyn… than you and Jerald."

"Jesse." Sonny corrected

" I don't know what came over me, seeing you with him just…"

"Broke your heart?" Chad looked up again meeting her eyes. " I know the feeling Chad." Now he understood what his being with Diana did to her, and how the magazine must have made her feel, he felt like complete crap in more than one way.

"Sonny I'm so…" She held up a hand silencing him.

"Do you remember anything else? She asked desperately tried to keep the hope out of her voice.

"Oh God Condor, how badly did I embarrass myself out there, I must have said quite a few stupid things." Her heart sank, as she nodded her head.

" Yea I guess you did say some stupid things" She nodded again trying to swallow the lump forming in her throat. " Listen Chad I'm glad that you're feeling better, but I have to go now, my mom needs me at home, I'll send Portlyn in to check on you." Sonny said while turning to walk away.

" Yea telling your boss you hate is daughter maybe could have been worded a little better. But telling everyone how much I love you was perfect…excusing the alcohol and well being trampled." Sonny froze scared to move, afraid that if she moved she would realize this was all a dream, and nothing that he had said was true. "Sonny I'm sorry if I my behavior embarrassed you out there, but I'm not sorry about the way I feel about you." Sonny let out a shaky, turning back around, she was surprise at how close Chad was to her, she hadn't even heard him move. ''Sonny it's all true, I love you more than I ever wanted to admit, I love your smile, your laugh, even the way you pretend to be a walrus whenever you eat French fries, I love everything about you." He said reaching out a hand to cup her face. Sonny closed her eyes, leaning into his hand, her entire body felt like jelly, she miss his touch so much, she missed him, them, but then she remembered.

"Chad when you love someone you don't betray their trust." At his confused expression, Sonny quickly walked over to a lounge chair and reached in her purse pulling out the slip of paper. Chad cringed, when would he not screw up one of their perfect moments. "Chad you promised me, you didn't read it, but I found this in your pocket."

"Sonny I know what this looks like but I have a explanation."

"Go ahead Chad explain." She stated crossing her arms. Chad took a deep breath, trying to collect his thoughts, he couldn't ruin this, he had a good feeling this was his last chance.

" A couple of days ago I was on my way to talk to you, and I found your journal in the hall. Now I was just going to pick it up and give it back, but then…"

"You decided to betray my trust and photo copy it to embarrass me."

"No it wasn't like that. I hadn't talk to you in so long, in that moment it felt like it was the only way I could get close to you, I know it was wrong and I'm really sorry, I just thought if I became this guy you would…love me." Taken back Sonny uncrossed her arms.

"What?"

"I found this page in your journal called the perfect guy for me. I tried to be this guy I wanted to be this guy, but everything I tried, I failed." Chad sighed at her confused expression. " Here did you read the notes on the side of the page?" Looking down for the first time Sonny noticed the checks, and underlines along the page.

"I tried being more romantic by calling you Alison, I tried liking comedy, and the whole being friends with your friends thing.."

"Wait Chad so you're telling me the whole eating with us thing, learning my friends name, and the t-shirt…?"

"Yea don't remind me, and that t-shirt has been destroy by the way, but it was all for you Sonny I would do anything for you."

"Chad did it ever occur to you when I wrote this?"

"Well I...I guess not."

"Chad I wrote this a couple of years ago, you know the funny thing about love is you can't really chose who you fall in love with, even if it's an egotistical, self centered, sweet, incredibly handsome guy who as much as he hates to admit it has a caring side." Chad smiled at this moving toward her. "Chad I fell in love with you for you, I'm just sorry I wasn't enough for you."

"Sonny don't say that, you are more than enough for me." He said moving forward to take her hands, she step back her back pressed against the wall. "Sonny please…." Chad started placing an arm on either side of her. "I love you."

"Chad..don't…you don't mean it." She whispered closing her eyes, keeping any tears that threaten to fall at bay.

"I don't know when or how, but Alison Rebecca Munroe you stole my heart, and quite frankly I don't want it back." Chad raised a hand to cup her face. "Now please look at me." Sonny opened her eyes allowing a few tears to spill down her cheeks. "You know you're even beautiful when you cry." He said wiping the tears from her face, causing her to smile. "I am so sorry for everything I put you through, and I promise if you give me another chance it won't ever happen again."

"You know you still talk too much." Sonny quickly pushed herself off the wall wrapping her arms his neck she pressed their lips together, in that moment everything felt right, they both felt whole once again felt. After the initial shock wore off, Chad responded to the kiss with an equal amount of passion, pushing her body up against the wall Chad quickly deepen the kiss, finding himself holding back a moan, at her taste. When air became an issue, they broke apart, Chad quickly moving to kiss her neck. Sonny tilted her head back allowing him more access, a moan escaped her lips as he sucked lightly above her collar bone, her hands immediately moving to his hair. And for the first time Chad didn't care about the appearance of his hair, he loving the feeling of her fingers running through it.

"I missed you so much." He said between kisses, lost in the moment he made a move to lift her.

"Chad your hand." Sonny said topping him, slightly out of breath.

"I don't care, being with you makes it feel better than it has in days." He smiled lifting her allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist.

"I love you." She said looking him in the eyes. "Jesse was always just a friend, it's always been you." She said caressing his face, Chad smiled again, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Hey Sonny is he awakeee….oh my eyes!" Tawni squealed in the doorway. " So I take it that you two worked things out?"

"You take it right." Sonny smiled as Chad place her down.

" Well good, now when are you two going to get back out there, you do have some explaining to do."

"You ready for this?" Sonny asked looking to Chad.

" More than ready." He smiled leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"Ok you two this is still kind of new to me so please keep the PDAs to a minimum." Tawni said shuttering while walking back out to the party. Sonny smiled looking back at Chad.

"We don't have to go out right now if you don't want,"

" Why wouldn't I , I want everyone to see me with the most beautiful girl here."

"You better not let Tawni hear you say that, that's a direct violation against the party going rules."

"Well I like to live dangerously." He said while turning to her.

"Hmm I always did kind of have a thing for bad boys." She smiled moving in to him.

"Sonny Come on!" Tawni's voice boomed causing the two to quickly jump apart.

"Time to face the masses." Sonny said moving forward, with Chad close in tow. As glad as he was to have Sonny back, Chad couldn't stop the sick feeling in his stomach, at the thought of what Condor would do to him. Taking a deep breath, he reclaimed Sonny's hand walking back into the party. He was surprised to say the least when no camera flashing met them.

"Where's the paparazzi?"

"They didn't really go with the décor." Tawni said with a shrug.

"Aww Tawni you sent away publicity for us." Sonny said with a large smile spreading across her face.

"Pssh no." She said shaking her head. "They must have some other event to get to."

"You care about me." Sonny said knowing better while opening her arms for a hug, Tawni rolled her eyes, but stepped in quickly allowing Sonny to hug her.

" Now get out there and have some fun." She whispered in her embrace before stepping out. "Okay you two are cramping my pretty." She said quickly flipping her hair walking off.

" Oh hey Sonny, hey Chad…I'm sorry about the whole almost giving you a concussion thing, to make it up to you I saved you both a hot wing." Grady said holding a wing out to both of them.

"Hey it's cool, I needed a little sense knocked into me."

"Chad, Sonny glad you could rejoin the party." Nico said while walking over.

"Me too." Sonny smiled reclaiming Chad's hand.

"I've done it I've figured it out!" Zora exclaimed running into the party, going to stand next to Nico. "Sonny and Chad are.."

"Together." Chad said raising their hands up.

"Oh so this is old news?"

"Sorry Z you're about an hour late."

"I can't believe it, all the time and work I put in to evidenced gathering." She said shaking her head putting a hand to her forehead.

"Zora I'm sure there are still some people who haven't quite figured it out I mean there's Marshall, , and I'm sure there are plenty of more, and you have our permission to tell them it was due to your investigation."

"Aww thanks Sonny." Zora smiled running off.

"We both wanted you guys to know, we are cool with…this." Nico said waving a hand at their linked hand. "As long as you are Sonny."

"I'm very cool with it." She smiled.

"Then we support you."Nico said with head nod.

"Thanks you guys." She said while stepping forward to hug both of them.

" Just remember that conversation we had in the commissary Chip, you hurt her and you have to deal with us." Grady said pointing back and forth between himself and Nico. Chad used all his will power to keep a straight face.

"You won't have to worry about that guys, I don't plan on it."

"Good, glad we have an understanding." Grady said tugging on his shirt. "Now if you'll excuse us we have some ladies a calling."

"I hear them too bro." Nico said straightening out his hat. "Let's not keep them waiting." Sonny smiled watching them walk away, she was really grateful to have such great friends.

"So far so good huh?"

"Yea I'm just a little nervous about…"

"Condor!"

"Yea I mean I don't take back what I said but.."

"No Chad look at Condor." Sonny said pointing towards the dance floor. There was a small circle of people formed around the man, who was now wearing his tie around his head, performing some flash dance moves.

"Oh my God what's he doing."

"You be surprised what a little punch could bring out of people." Portlyn said appearing next to Chad.

"Punch caused that." Chad said motioning to where Condor was now sliding across the floor without his shoes.

"Well my punch did." Portlyn smiled revealing a small bottle. "I figured he would forget all about your little stunt, after we caught a couple of pictures of his."

"Aww Port you drugged our boss for me." Chad smiled. "You really are a great friend." He said leaning in to hug her.

"Okay don't go getting all soft on me Copper." She said while pointing a finger at him.

"Portlyn what did I say about talking without a script." At this she smiled before turning to walk away.

" I don't think I'll ever really get you two, but four down a couple of million more to face." Sonny said with a laugh.

"Oh and Sonny, about your picture on the banned wall, I just wanted you to know it was me, Chad had nothing to do with it." Portlyn said while turning back around. "He would never ban you from him."

" Thanks for letting me know." Portlyn nodded before walking away.

"Wow I never knew Portlyn could be so…approachable."

"She has her moments, so how about a dance?" Chad asked offering her a hand.

"That sounds great." Sonny smiled taking his hand. It felt so good to be in his arms and not hidden away, she loved the tickle of his breath on her neck, and the feel of his hands on her back. "This is perfect." She sighed wrapping her arms tighter around his neck. "Almost too perfect." She stated stepping back a little thinking back on the past couple of weeks.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean things never go this easily for me." At his confused expression, she began to elaborate. "Well first It just so happens that our friends accept us so easily."

"We have pretty great friends, who just want to see us happy." Chad shrugged.

"Or is that what they want us to think!" Sonny stated raising a suspecting finger. "They make us believe they are fine with it and then they attack!"

"Sonny was it you or me that got the bump on the head today? " Chad asked with a laugh.

"Or how about Mr. Condor over there, he's just going to perfectly forget what you said to him?"

"Sonny don't question it, just go with it, let's enjoy each other's company." He sated while pulling her closer. Sonny smiled allowing him to pull her back into his embrace.

"I'm sorry I guess I'm just a little paranoid."

"It's understandable, I mean we haven't had the best couple of weeks, but I can assure you, nothing will mess this up for us."

" There you are!" Sonny and Chad, both cringed at the voice.

"Looks like you spoke to soon." Sonny said looking down.

"Hey." Chad lifted her head up. "I'll handle her."

"I've been looking everywhere for you." Taking a deep breath Chad turned around.

"Listen Diana I…"

"Here's that drink you wanted baby." Diana said walking past the couple to hand Jesse a drink. "Is it okay?" She asked wrapping an arm around his waist."

"You know I was really hoping for a slice of lemon in it, you know the saying the lemon makes a drink." He said while stepping out of her embrace.

"Oh yea sure, no problem I'll be right back, try not to miss me while I'm gone." She said with a wink while walking off.

"I'll find a way." He muttered under his breath.

"Wait Jesse, you and Diana?" Sonny asked confused.

"Well I figured Josh will be coming back soon, so I'll be able to make a clean break, it's the least I could do after all you've helped me with." Sonny smiled.

"Thank you Jesse." She said while reaching out to hug him.

"He's a lucky man Sonny Munroe." Smiling Sonny stepped out of his embrace.

"And she is a lucky woman even if it is hypothetical."

"Take care of her." Jesse sated looking towards Chad.

"I would do nothing less." Chad stated wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Jesse nodded his head turning to leave.

"Uh Jesse." Chad called.

"Yea."He said turning back to the couple.

"Thanks." He said offering him a hand.

"No problem." He said shaking his hand with a small smile before turning to leave.

"Look at you calling him by the right name."

"It's the least I could do for the poor guy, he's in for a huge head ache." Chad smiled turning to look at Sonny. "Hey you want to get out of here?"

"And what do you propose we do?"

"I want to take you somewhere."

"Okay but we better make sure Tawni doesn't spot us leaving, I'll never hear the end of it if she does." Checking their surrounds the two took each other hands, making a quick dash to the exit. Reaching outside, neither of them were prepared for all the paparazzi that was waiting for them. Instantly camera flashes blinded them. And questions where being thrown at the left and right.

"Chad is it true that you dumped Diana Condor for Sonny?"

"Chad how long do you think you two will last?"

"Sonny who was the man we saw you arriving with earlier?"

"Is this really the result of a concussion?"

"Is this the real thing?"

Regaining their composures Chad pulled Sonny closer to him with a large smile he answered "Yes." While kissing her softly, pulling back he smiled. " I love her." He stated before seeing his car coming around the front.

" Here you are Mr. Copper." The valet said handing him his car keys.

"Perfect timing my good man." Chad said handing the valet a tip. Helping Sonny into the car, he quickly ran around to his side, ignoring the questions the reporters continued to throw at them. "Buckle up for safety." He smiled. Sonny rolled her eyes but did as she was told.

"So where are we going?"

"Somewhere." Chad smiled pulling off, trying to avoid the paparazzi as best he could

…..

"I think you lost them." Sonny said while peering into the rear view mirror.

"I was starting to think it would never happen."

"Me too, that was a nice short cut you took by the way, that lost about three of them right off the bat."

"Thanks, I picked that one up when I won my 3rd Tween Choice award, fan girls are not to be taken lightly."

"So did you change your mind about telling me where we are going?" Sonny asked with a large smile.

"Did anyone ever tell you you're very impatience Munroe." Chad said with a laugh. Sonny pouted folding her arms across her chest. "Relax we're here." Sonny slide up in her chair looking out the window, smiling she remembered this was where she and Chad had been one month earlier.

"The beach."

"Our Beach." He correct with a smile while getting out of the car. Sonny smiled following him out the car. Taking his hand they slowly made their way towards the water.

"I love it here." Sonny smiled closing her eyes. Chad fidgeted around nervously, putting his hands in his pockets. Opening her eyes Sonny immediately noticed his discomfort. " What's wrong Chad?"

"It's nothing I just…I just wanted you to know the thing with Diana…"

"I know, you don't have to say anything, I understand."

"No you don't." Chad moved forward taking her hands. " Sonny I dreaded every moment I spent with her, not only because she's…well herself but because she wasn't you." Sonny smiled ducking her head, feeling a blush rise to her cheeks. "That bracelet was meant as an I'm sorry gift to you, but I really want you to have this instead, you deserve much more than an I'm sorry present." Chad reached into his pocket pulling out a small black velvet box, with a shaky hand he opened the box. Sonny gasped at the beautiful heart key pendant with round brilliant diamonds attach to a gold chain. " Sonny this is a promise, that as long as you'll have me, you will hold the key to my heart."

"Chad it's beautiful." Chad smiled taking the necklace from the box, Sonny pulled her hair to the side, allowing him to place the necklace around her neck, after clipping the necklace, he placed a kiss on the side of her neck causing her to shiver. " I love it." She said looking down while holing the key.

"Yea I know it wasn't from the I love you section but when I saw it, it made me think of you, and I.."

"Wait what I love you section?"

"You know the I love you section at the jewelry store." At her expression he began to elaborate. "Well there's an I love you section, an I'm sorry section, and a just because section, and at first I was afraid of the I love you section…"

"Hold on Chad do you really think you need to prove you love me through a section at the jewelry store?"

"Well when you say it like that.."

"Chad I would love anything you gave me, because it's from you, I love you not the gifts."

"Really?"

"Really." She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck. "You know we never did get to finish that dance." Chad smiled wrapping his arms around her waist. "You know Chad the last time we were here you said something to me that I never really understood."

"What was that?" He asked as he spun her around, before pulling her back.

"Well you said that you were bringing me a place where we meet, but I never understood what you meant." Chad ducked his head feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"I promise." Pulling her back to his chest Chad faced her towards the water.

"Well you know at sunset on the horizon it seems as though the sun and water touch for a while ." Sonny nodded. "Well I always though before the sunset the waves always seem to be crashing wildly, but as soon as they touch the waves calm. I always thought of you as the sun to my waves, without you everything seems to be crashing wildly about, but with you I'm calm…I'm happy." At her silence Chad began fidget again. "I know it's dumb I…"

"Chad that's one of the sweetest things anyone has ever said to me." She said while spinning around to look at him. Chad leaned forward to kiss her only to have her doge it.

"Oh I'm sorry did you need something?" As Chad leaned in again, she smiled taking a step back, while slipping off her shoes.

"Oh I see how you want to play it Munroe."

"You know Chad back in Wisconsin we always had snowball fights, but I have always wanted to try a sand ball fight." She said while picking up some wet sand.

" Don't you dare."

"Or what?" She challenged raising the sand ball up in the air.

"Or I'll..I'll."

"To slow." Sonny laughed throwing the sand, hitting Chad on the arm.

"Oh now you're going to get it." He laughed shrugging off his coat.

"Accept it Cooper you're stuck with me." She laughed running away.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He smiled making a sand ball of his own.

…..

**The heavens have opened and said it's been done the story is finished! **

Thank you so much for putting up with me during the course of this fic, I hope you all enjoyed the second part of Acceptance!

Last chance let me know what you liked or didn't like about the ending ;)


End file.
